Inabikari Life
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This is a sequal to "An Inabikari on the wrong path?" This is also an OC story. Its funny and romantic. It's Emi and Ryuu growing up with more children while Tonoko marrys.
1. Chapter 1

"She's going to grow up to be as beautiful as her mother." Ryuu said softly, his arm around Emi as they sat on the livingroom couch.

Their baby girl, which they had named Katara, laid in Emi's arms. Her angelic-like sleeping face with her little arms tucked under the pale pink blanket. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply. She was born with thick hair with an interesting blend of black and yellow. The two of them wondered how it would come out when her hair grew. Her eyes were lavender just like her mothers.

It was after Katara had been born that Emi and Ryuu guessed the generation of Inabikari-Sakura would all have black and yellow hair with lavender eyes. It wasn't proven, but they found it ironic how their two children shared the same traits. Ryuu smiled softly and reached down to rub his new daughter's rosy cheek. She was now just a little over a month old.

Emi was almost back to having her skinny frame again, yet again making her female friends jealous. Emi rested her head on Ryuu's shoulder and shut her eyes. She was tired. Katara was a very loud and bouncy girl when it was in the earlier day hours. It was now five in the afternoon and both Emi and Katara were tired. "When is Tonoko supposed to be home?" Emi murmured quietly.

"Either sometime tonight, or tomorrow." Ryuu replied. "He was quite excited about the overnight mission." He chuckled lightly.

She smiled gently. "I hope he comes home tonight. I miss him." She whispered, opening her eyes to look down at their daughter. She had shifted and now had her thumb in her mouth. Emi smiled and kissed the top of her head before looking up at Ryuu. "I'm so happy we got a girl this time." She stated with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Ryuu laughed softly and nodded. "I am too." He whispered. "Now you two can share a motherly-daughterly bound." He smiled.

She smiled gently and nodded. She heard the door open and turned her gaze towards the door with a smile - her senses already told her who it was. "Welcome home, Tonoko." She called from the livingroom.

Tonoko dropped his stuff at the door and ran into the livingroom. "Hello!" He said and moved to kneel down in front of Emi. His smile brightened and he held his arms out to hold Katara. After Emi handed her over carefully, Tonoko moved her to his chest and hugged her gently.

Ryuu chuckled lightly. "Missed Katara?" He asked.

Tonoko tried to play it off cooly by shrugging. "Yeah, sure."

Emi smiled gently. She glanced at Katara in his arms and it appeared as though she was smiling. "I think she likes you a lot, Tonoko." Emi said as she reached out to ruffle his hair. "You had better protect her with your life." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded slightly. "Oh, I will. And I'll kick any one's butt who tries to mess with her." He grinned.

"That's my boy." Ryuu chuckled.

Tonoko laid her back gently in his arms to look at her face. Her eyes were open now and she yawned. Tonoko smiled and yawned as well. "Huh, already contagious, she is."

Emi laughed when her eyes glanced to the door - she sensed two people standing outside the closed door . She smirked and turned to Ryuu. "Three... two... one." A knock came to the door and she smiled. "Don't you wish your senses were this good, love?" She asked with a small laugh. "However, I don't want to get up..." She murmured, lowering her eyes on her two children.

Ryuu chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek. "That's why I married you, and that's another reason why we're having children." He stood up and moved to the door, opening it up to see Naomi and Shito. He waved them in and directed them towards the livingroom.

"We were a little late, but we made it." Shito said.

Ryuu shrugged. "It's alright." He said and leaned against the livingroom doorway frame. "Go ahead and see her, she's beautiful."

Tonoko stood and crossed the room towards the two guests. "Welcome back." He said as he turned Katara in his arms so the Naomi and Shito could see. Katara yawned again and stretched her tiny arms, making a little squeak.

Naomi grinned as she looked at the girl. "C-Can I hold her?" She asked, glancing at Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded. "Of course."

Tonoko and Noami did a careful and gentle exchange. Shito looked over Naomi's shoulder and smiled at the adorable child.

Naomi grinned as she looked between Emi and Ryuu. "This one is definately more like Emi." She laughed before glancing back down at the child. "She's gonna be a looker, Ryuu, you'll have to keep the boys away." She laughed.

Ryuu chuckled. "If she does look a lot like Emi, which I'm sure she looks a lot more like her as well, than she's going to have a lot of fans."

Tonoko quickly interrupted his father and pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "I'm not going to let any of the guys touch her unless I know." He smirked. "I know the guys around here, and I wouldn't want Katara around them." He shook his head. "She deserves much better!"

Emi laughed as she stood up and made her way over to Tonoko. She rested her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into her side. "And I was worried about you having a sister." She murmured.

Naomi smiled at Shito, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek before looking back down at Katara. "I'm so jealous." She murmured. "I've always wanted to have a child."

Shito glanced around at Ryuu and Emi, then Tonoko. He turned to Naomi and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you have a special bloodline?" Ryuu asked Shito.

Shito shrugged. "My mother was the one who had the super strength." He replied.

Ryuu shrugged. "It might strengthen the bloodlines of the both of your clans."

Shito shrugged and nodded. Naomi blushed faintly. "I-I didn't mean to bring it up like this, Shito..." She murmured. "It's just a fact..." Even though the two of them were married, they had always made sure that Naomi didn't get pregnant, but that was only because it was never spoken about. Living free in the lands as they did would make children complicated, so they never even bothered to speak of it.

Emi smiled and let out a sigh. "Katara won't be the last. Ryuu and I are trying for more."

"Already?" Naomi gasped.

Emi nodded. "Trying to preserve my age a bit." She chuckled then shrugged. "I don't mind. Children is what keeps Ryuu and I together and strong. It reminds us of how much we love one another. It also helps out the clan since the Inabikari is slipping a bit in numbers. And then there's the fact that Tonoko is no longer an only child." She smiled and looked down at Tonoko.

Tonoko just simply nodded. "I'm still wanting a brother." He laughed.

Shito shrugged and scratched the back of his neck again. Ryuu laughed lightly and patted Shito on the shoulder. "Just say that children are a wonderful thing and you'd love to have children of your own."

"Meanwhile, I still finds girls blek." Tonoko stuck out his tongue and pretended to be disgusted. "I don't understand how you men can handle it."

Ryuu and Shito both laughed and patted opposite shoulders on Tonoko at the same time. They looked each other and then laughed again, both shaking their heads. "You'll understand when you're older, son." Ryuu said.

Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So everyone tells me." He mumbled.

Alright, maybe Tonoko wasn't letting in a little. There was one particular girl he found quite interesting. Not to say interesting as having feeling towards her, but just...well, interesting. Interesting like how you could watch a caterpillar and how, when it walks, it's like a stadium is doing the wave. With so many legs with the strangest looking feet. Interesting. Just a little while after the mission of trying to rescue Naomi, which ended in her leaving anyways, Tonoko went to the Chuunin exams that was scheduled that fall in the Land of Fire. Of course, he had made it with ease as expected from the whole village and soon became a Chuunin, although with a minor set back that made no difference in the end, only helped him further. Okimi had done pretty well, and Chrone. Well, the second part of the exams ended in unfair battle, that ended in Tonoko having to stop the fight and almost being disqualified.

Anyways, once the Chuunin exams were over, and he was given his first mission whom happened to be placed in leadership, was assigned a team and they had to leave to the next village over and help with bringing down a rogue that was running about their village in hiding and wrecking havoc on the citizens. One of his team members, a very quiet and serious girl by the name of Miyu, had caught his interest. On a personal level, he thought her name suited her perfectly. He couldn't deny, she was beautiful - as in, beautiful to be able to catch his eyes immediately and make him freeze while he awkwardly stuck his hand out and introduced himself as Tokono. She was also so calm, and so mysterious, just like the moon.

He just couldn't understand how he had never met her before. Never in the academy, and neither just around the village. She claimed to have lived in Sunagakure her whole life, but he just couldn't understand how he had never seen her. In the academy, they were never in the same classroom, if that made some reconciliation for his ignorance. But she knew him, of course. Who wouldn't know about the famous Tonoko Inabikari? The first generation of the Inabikari-Sakura clan. She was apart of the Amagiri clan; her parents fled Yumegakure long ago, tired of all the fighting, and settled down in Sunagakure. They then had Miyu. And thankfully, if it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't have caught the rogue. It was because of her interesting bloodline that they had capture him. He ran into a spot of poison mist and slowed down immensely. Although, he wasn't as keen on the insects she used, they creeped Tonoko out. But she was interesting. Very. And beautiful.

Not to say he wanted to be with her either. He still wasn't to fond of females. Everyone he knew kept pushing him to find someone, so he decided, if he absolutely has to find somene, she'd be the one - if she agreed. Would he allow his parents to know of this certain female? No. Not unless he absolutely had, and it would have to be a dire situation.

"I'm going to go now. I promised Okimi and Chrone we'd have a reunion of sparring when I returned since it's been a while." He said and leaned over to kiss Katara on her forehead. "See you later." He said softly and tickled her little hand. After returning his things he had brought on the mission with him to his room, Tonoko left the house and ran off to find his friends.

* * *

Chrone and Okimi were already sparring against themselves as they waited for Tonoko to show up. Chrone flew back upon one of Okimi's attacks and groaned.

"You're cheating!" Chrone stated.

"How can I cheat? We're training... anything goes." Okimi rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand to help Chrone back up.

Chrone sighed and cracked her neck. "Whatever..."

"It's no wonder you failed the Chuunin exams, Chrone. Did you have that attitude while fighting that guy? Just got frustrated and it blinded you?" Tonoko asked once he showed up.

Chrona scoffed. "Whatever! I did not. That guy almost killed me, remember?" She sighed.

"If I hadn't stopped either of you, you'd be dead. You couldn't have taken on three people by yourself." Tonoko stated.

While Chrone was fighting the guy, two others had appeared randomly. From where? No one had any idea. No one stopped it though, since they were deemed just clones with different appearances; he was from the Kedouin clan. Even though their chakra all seemed to be one and the same, Tonoko could feel that something was just not right. Also that fact that one of the people looked an awful lot like someone from the Kamizuru clan. At first, Tonoko was almost disqualified for interrupting, but sometime during the third half of the exam, they found out the guy had cheated and used extra help. Chrone just took it as a challenge and from the start underestimated them. She didn't care, so she attacked. She was losing, so Tonoko decided to take matters into his own hands and stop them with an electric current that brought them to their knee's in muscle spazzams, something his father had taught him.

Chrone sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You're such a hero." She murmured as she walked off.

Okimi rolled her eyes. "Don't bother with her - she's already mad that I "cheated" with training."

Tonoko sighed. "I came to train with the _both_ of you."

Okimi shrugged. "Guess you're stuck with-"

"I can take your friends place." A female voice said from behind the two.

Tonoko recognized the voice instantly and his eyes widened slightly.

"Uh..." Tonoko glanced at Okimi and slowly turned around after her. "Hi."

The female had shoulder length polar white hair, and deep blue eyes. She had a few red markings on her face with the common markings of an upside-down triangle on her lower forehead. She wore clothing that wasn't exactly common to Sunagakure, but it made her that much more interesting to Tonoko. She smiled gently as she pulled out a kunai. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear. I don't mind taking your friends place."

Okimi rolled her eyes. "More of your fanclub, Tonoko?" She murmured.

Tonoko slowly shook his head and leaned over to whisper, "We went on a mission together. Never met her before then."

Chrone rolled her eyes from a distance. "No, you cannot take my place." She stated. "I was only joking about leaving, duh."

Miyu shrugged. "Alright, I guess I'm not needed then." She gace Tonoko a gentle smile before turning around to leave.

"Yeah, leave..." Chrone mumbled under her breath.

Tonoko glanced at Chrone and quickly ran to catch up to Miyu. He went to place his hand on her shoulder when his foot caught a rock beneath his foot and he accidentally tackled her to the ground. His eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the girl beneath him. Unfortunately, he was too frozen to move, and he was having a dificult breathing regularly.

Miyu blushed faintly and smiled up at Tonoko. "Wanting me to stay?" She asked with a laugh. She carefully pushed him off and sat up. "All you had to do was say so." She said with a smirk.

Okimi's eyes had widened and Chrone had her mouth gaping open.

"Whoa." He mumbled and looked away. Finally, he stood up and cleared his throat and reached down to help her up. "S-sorry. I didn't mean...to...uh...tackle you." He murmured, keeping his away from hers. The immediate shock had disappeared, and his face had turned a bright red.

"So unfair." Chrone murmured and crossed her arms.

Okimi just stared at the two with wide eyes. She had never seen Tonoko act that way. If it had been any of them, he would of just played it off and laughed about it. But this was the first time she had ever seen the boy blush. Did he like her?

Miyu took his hand gently and used it to stand. She was blushing faintly as she waved him off. "It's fine." She said and tried to search his beat red face. "No need to blush like that, it's honestly no big deal." She laughed lighty as she reached out to ruffle his hair.

Tonoko gasped slightly and pulled back a bit, causing her to hesitate slightly. "S-sorry." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck when she pulled her hand back. "I-it's just that...uh...well, I - how about we train now? Hm?" He turned for confirmation from his team.

Chrone narrowed her eyes at Miyu. "I call sparring with the new chick."

The three just stared at Chrone nervously. Chrone was known for her anger issues. It was easy to make her tick, and especially during fighting, it made her a lot stronger.

Miyu let out a nervous laugh and waved her hand slightly. "No, no. It's fine." She said and turned back to face Tonoko. "Have fun with that girl..." She murmured with a small laugh as she went to move around Tonoko.

"No, please stay." Tonoko blurted. When she stopped and turned around he scratched the back of his neck again. "There's four of us, you can still train with us if you'd like. Either we can split and have two seperate matches, or we can have two-on-two..." He paused. "Uh...I mean two-on-two as in sparring..." He laughed nervously and shrugged.

Miyu laughed lightly and placed her hand on her hips. She smiled as she walked past Tonoko. She quickly leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Why didn't you just say so ealier that you wanted me to stay?" She smirked and continued to walk passed him to the two girls. "So who will pair with who?"

Tonoko's eyes widened again and his mouth gapped. No words really came out. Until she put it so bluntly, it hadn't actually clicked fully that he had wanted her to stay.

"Tonoko and I against you two!" Chrone blurted, narrowing her eyes on Miyu.

Miyu raised an eyebrow and glanced at Okimi. Okimi just rolled her eyes. "Don't even fight her on it - she will not allow any other way..."

Tonoko finally came back and went to stand beside Miyu. He looked at Chrone and nodded slightly. It was good that he knew what she could do on some ground, since he had seen her fight that rogue. Chrone narrowed her eyes at Miyu again and reached for Tonoko's wrist, pulling him across the training field to the other side. She turned the both of them to look at the other two and cracked her knuckles.

"I don't like her." Chrone stated.

"Why not?" Tonoko asked without thinking.

She turned to glare at him. "Look at her! She's _so_ annoying! Coming to bug us to train! Clearly she's useless. And look at her clothing." She crossed her arms and looked the girl over from the distance. "She's so weird. And _so _ugly!"

Tonoko frowned. "Chrone, don't-"

"You like her." Chrone stated and turned away.

Tonoko froze for a second. "Who says that?"

Chrone rolled her eyes and turned to look at him again. "You still have a faint blush, Tonoko."

Tonoko rolled his eyes and rubbed his cheeks. "Doesn't mean anything. I don't know her very well, of course I'm going to be..." He cleared his throat slightly. "Shocked?"

Chrone sighed. "You don't like girls much, but you act differently around her, Tonoko."

Tonoko rolled his eyes. He laughed and went to say something, but then laughed again. Playing it off was a fail. Chrone growled. "I've known you _way_ longer than she has!"

Tonoko frowned and looked away. He knew Chrone had a crush on him, but he just didn't like her that way. He was cool with being friends, but she didn't want that. After a while, she just became more and more annoying, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend either, so he put up with it and tried to satisfy her as much as he can without giving her any ideals he liked her. "Chrone, I just don't see you as _that _type of friend."

Chrone frowned. "Whatever." She said and turned to walk away.

"Chrone?" Tonoko turned to look at her, slightly shocked.

Chrone waved back before disappearing. Tonoko went to chase after her, but had no idea where she went. He turned back towards the others who already started for them, he just stood there and shrugged with a frown.

Okimi sighed. "I'll go after her. It's getting to dark too train now anyway." As she walked past Tonoko, she whispered. "Don't let this girl slip from you." She smirked. She gave Miyu a quick smile before walking off through the forest to where she knew Chrone had fled.

Miyu bit her lip and sighed as she looked over Tonoko. "I-I'm sorry... it's my fault your friend left, isn't it?" She asked, turing her gaze towards the ground.

Tonoko sighed and shook his head. "It's complicated." He murmured.

Miyu sighed. "W-Well I'm sorry. I think I'll go home." She gave a small smile to Tonoko before turning around and heading back towards the village.

"Uh..." Tonoko ran up to to walk beside Miyu. "So, you're from the Amagiri clan?" He said, even though he had already asked during their mission together.

She glanced at him and nodded. "Don't my markings give it away?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah." He said and shrugged. "They're very...odd." He said, pursing his lips and looking over her face, taking in the different markings.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh.. I'm sorry then?"

"No!" Tonoko's eyes widened slightly. "I-I didn't mean it that way! Not like an odd as in...well, odd weird...but I mean..."

"I understand, Tonoko." She laughed softly.

"...You're quite beautiful..." The instantly the words left his mouth, his eyes widened and he turned away as his face heated up. He cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at her.

A faint blush fell over her cheeks as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "Th-Thank you..." She whispered. "Y-You're very handsome, Tonoko..." She murmured, her face heating up more as she bit her lip.

Tonoko casted his eyes to the ground. "Uh...thanks." He murmured. "Aparentally I look like my father."

Miyu laughed slightly and shrugged. "I-I have honestly only seen your mother. I've never seen your father. But I don't doubt it." She lifted her head to glance at him, even with his eyes casted to the ground, she could still see his eyes. "I-I must say that I really like your eyes though." She whispered, still blushing. "They remind me of Emi's. They're very kind-looking and show that you have a softheart..." She whispered.

Tonoko smiled slighty and he turned to look at her. He laughed slightly at the fact that they were both blushing. He was embarrassed, sure, but it didn't matter if they both were at the moment. A smile played with the edges of his lips as they held a gaze. Eventually, the two turned away from each other and blushed further.

"My parents think the eye and hair are the new traits of the Inabikari-Sakura generation." He murmured. "My newborn sister has the same traits. It's not a for sure thing, but it's a good possibility."

Miyu laughed lightly and smiled. "I think that's cool. Even though I never met your father, I know all about your parents being betrothed at a young age..." She paused for a moment before asking, "A-Are you betrothed like they were?"

Tonoko shook his head. "I'm not really interested in girls, so they never pushed." He murmured. "B-but they said that'll eventually change...soon...pretty soon..." He innerwardly kicked himself at his stupidity.

Miyu blushed more and forced herself to laugh lightly. "S-So you already have a girl in mind?"

Tonoko's eyes widened and he turned his face so she couldn't see it. All he did was shrug.

Miyu glanced at him for a moment before looking back ahead and nodding. "I-I see." She murmured, her blush deepening. _Wh-What if it's me?_ She thought, only making her blush consume more of her face.

Tonoko made a soft noise. After a while of awkward silence, he sighed. "Do you have any siblings?"

Miyu laughed and shook her head. "Did you forget everything we talked about on our mission?" She laughed again. "No, I do not have siblings."

Tonoko laughed nervously. "Sorry...I just don't know what to say." He murmured under his breath and shrugged. _Way to go, idiot._

Miyu smiled and laughed. "You're just funny, Tonoko." She whispered, keeping her gaze to the ground.

Tonoko awkwardly laughed with her. Miyu smiled gently and looked back at Tonoko. "So, how is it having a sister? Is she cute?" She smiled.

Tonoko smiled softly and nodded. He turned to look at her again. "I've always been around girls my whole life, hardly had any guy friends - oddly - so I always wanted a brother. Now that Katara is born..." He shrugged and laughed slightly. "She really is adorable. Aparentally she was just like me when I was a baby."

Miyu smiled. "I'm so jealous that you have a sibling at all. It's also been rumoured that your parents plan on having more."

Tonoko nodded. "I don't understand why they waited so long if they wanted more. I mean fourteen years later and mom announces she's pregnant - what happened to the last thirteen years?" He exassperated his arm movements then shrugged. "They want to try for at least two or three more."

Miyu giggled slightly before catching herself and blushing. "M-Maybe they just wanted to see how their first child would turn out?" She shrugged.

Tonoko shrugged. "I guess so." Then he laughed. "Guess I turned out all right." He said, pretending to be smug.

Miyu laughed again and nodded. "It appears so." She smirked. "Or maybe they're having more children to ensure they get grandchildren, you know, since you don't like girls all that much." She giggled.

"Oh..." Tonoko shrugged and looked away. "T-that could be it." The mention of grandchildren made him shiver. His parents wanted him to marry and have children, but placing Miyu in that position made his face heat up more again.

She smiled and glanced over at him, searching his face. He scratched the back of his neck and turned his face up to the sky. The sun had long ago settled down and the moon was already high in the sky. The stars were bright as well, but the moon was the brightest. "I hadn't noticed the moon rise."

She looked up as well and smiled. "I love the moon. I had been born the night of a full moon... that's how my parents chose my name." She said with a laugh, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"It means beautiful moon, right?" He asked, keeping his eyes to the sky. "Your name, I mean."

She smiled gently and nodded. "Yes."

"I find it quite suiting." He murmured and chuckled softly before blushing.

Her face turned redder as she lowered her head to look at the ground. "R-Really? I-I've never thought so..." She whispered.

Tonoko shook his head. "Well...I mean, you're like the moon in a way... Mysterious, and bright, interesting...and you are...well...b-beau...you know." He murmured.

Miyu bit her lip as she turned her face to look at him. "Y-You're comparing me to the moon?" She giggled lightly. "And so nicely too." She shook her head and looked ack down at the ground. "Such a ch-charmer..." She whispered.

"Uh..." Was all Tonoko could get out. He scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip.

Miyu laughed and stopped walking. "W-Well, this is where I live." She chuckled. "We should train sometime since we didn't get to today." She smiled.

Tonoko looked around. "Oh, whoops." He looked around the surrounding area. He had been down this way before many times. He must have been so caught up that they walked right by his own house. "I...guess I wasn't paying attention." He laughed nervously.

She smiled gently. "Thanks. This past time so I didn't have to sit home bored." She turned her gaze away and stepped closer. She gave him a quick hug before pulling back, her face beat red. "I-I'll see you soon... m-maybe tomorrow?" She asked, keeping her gaze to thr ground, her face heating up even more.

Tonoko had gasped slightly, his eyes widened. "Yeah." He mumbled as he stared at her in shock. She didn't look at him. "T-tomorrow."

She smiled and forced herself to meet his gaze. "Th-The hug was a-a thanks for comparing me t-to the moon..." She murmured and smiled. She walked up the stairs and opened the door, she turned back to wave quickly before closing the door. Once inside laid back against the door and let out a sigh. _I... I think I really like him..._ She thought. When she heard someone coming closer she quickly bolted upstairs before they could see the love-struck look on her face.

Tonoko stayed froze to the spot, staring at the door. Finally, he turned back towards his house and stumbled home. When he reached his house he pushed open the door and closed it, leaning back against it for support since his knee's felt a little weird. Everything began to hit him more clearly. _She totally digs me!_ he thought and grinned. He pushed away from the door and kicked off his shoes. He laughed and punched the air. _Now tomorrow, I'll show her my moves!_ He laughed again.

"Tonoko?" Ryuu asked. Him and Emi stood in the kitchen doorway at the end of the hall, looking down towards him with raised eyebrows.

Tonoko instantly stopped and widened his eyes. He placed his arms behind his back and bowed. "Mother, Father. Sorry I'm late getting home." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I got a little distracted - good night." He felt his face begin to heat up so he quickly made his way up the stairs before his parents could say anything more.

Ryuu and Emi slowly turned to look at each other. At the same time, they both smirked and laughed. "He seems to be acting a lot like me when I started scoring big with you." He chuckled.

Emi smirked and lightly hit Ryuu's chest. "He seems to follow everything excactly like you... shall we go question him?" She smirked.

Ryuu shook his head. "Give it a little while to sink in, we may turn him off the idea." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But you have to admit, on several different occasions I _did_ score pretty big. I guess I've passed on my genes well."

She rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. You still had to work a lot though." She chuckled. As the two moved towards the livingroom, Emi glanced at their daughter who was sleeping peacefully in the crib set up in the livingroom. She smiled gently and looked up at Ryuu with a smirk. "I'm gonna teach her the correct way to catch boys." She chuckled. "I believe that if I hadn't been betrothed to you, I would have been swarmed by boys."

Ryuu chuckled. "You were swarmed by boys anyways." He laughed. "Although, I beat them all up before they could get to you." He laughed again and moved his arms around her torso from behind as they stared down at their new baby daughter. "You can teach her all you like, but they go through me before they get to her." He chuckled and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"And they have to go through Tonoko." She laughed lightly. "Even though he refuses to admit it, I know he already feels the need to protect her." She smiled.

Ryuu nodded. "Definitely." He whispered and breathed in deeply. "You can tell he's become really attached to her."

Emi nodded. "I'm very proud of Tonoko. He's really growing into a fine young man." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "I know, I know, don't flatter my influence." He chuckled.

Emi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Ryuu. 'Cause I had no part in who he is today?" She smirked.

Ryuu laughed and shook his head. "I'm joking. If it weren't for you he probably wouldn't be nearly as smart, nor would he so eagerly listen to me when I call out his full name." He said and kissed her neck lightly. "Thank you, Emi." He whispered.

She smiled and laughed. "I love you." She whispered.

Ryuu laughed as well and tightened his arms around Emi. "I love you too." He whispered and looked down at Katara again. Her sleeping face caused him to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was an early one for Emi. While the boys slept, she was up making breakfast and trying to entertain Katara. As Emi continued to cook the food, Katara would coo as she pulled Emi's hair. Finally, Emi finished cooking and set out the food. She held Katara in one arm as she yelled for the boys to get up for breakfast. She sighed and started to eat her own food, knowning that she'd have to be quick so she could feed Katara after.

Ryuu and Tonoko moved to the kitchen still in their pajama pants. Both their hair was a mess and Tonoko reached up to rub his eyes. He looked way more tired than Ryuu considering he stayed up half the night because he couldn't get Miyu out of his head. He took his normal seat on the one side of the table, and Ryuu sat in his spot.

"Emi, you're awesome." Ryuu said and yawned and stretched.

Emi smiled gently and laughed. "I try." She said before shoving some food into her mouth.

Katara cooed again and tugged on Emi's long blue hair. Emi gasped slightly, and pried her hand from her hair. "Don't pull Mommy's hair..." She said to Katara - the girl only giggled and shifted in Emi's arms. Emi laughed lightly and returned to her food.

Tonoko ate his food drowsily and slowly, yawning every now and then.

"Someone looks very tired." Ryuu stated as he ate his food.

Tonoko just glanced up and shrugged before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"What time did you go to bed, Tonoko?" Emi asked.

Tonoko shrugged again. "Wasn't paying attention." He murmured.

Emi glanced at Ryuu before looking back at Tonoko with a shrug. "Are you going anywhere today?" She asked Tonoko, taking another bite of her food as Katara pulled Emi's hair, indicating that she was hungry.

Tonoko shrugged again and yawned. "Possi- yeah, I think I am." He said.

"Where's that?" She asked. "You know Naomi and Shito are coming back today, right?"

"Oh?" Tonoko nodded. "Should I stay home then?" He asked, hoping they actually wouldn't care.

Emi shrugged. "They will be here for a few days." She said. "So I guess not if you have plans." Emi stood up and put her dishes in the sink. "Well, I need to feed Katara." She smiled down at the girl and she tugged on Emi's hair more roughly. Emi quickly pulled her hair back. "Before she rips out my hair..." As she walked past Ryuu, she whispered, "Find out his plans." She said before placing a kiss on Ryuu's cheek and moving out of the kitchen.

Tonoko continued to eat away at his food tiredly, Ryuu following along, although not as tired. "What were you planning on doing?" He asked.

Tonoko shrugged. "More training I guess."

"With Chrone and Okimi?" He clarified.

Tonoko shrugged.

Ryuu didn't know whether to take that as a yes or no. "How are they?" He asked.

Another shrug.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep and get a little more rest." Ryuu said, raising a brow.

Another shrug. Ryuu laughed and shook his head.

A knock came at the front door. Then another.

Emi had just finished feeding Katara. She set her in her crib and moved to the door, opening it to see a young girl of Tonoko's age. With Emi's intellegence and knowlegde, she already knew who the girl was and her clan history. Emi smiled gently.

"Hello, may I help you?" Emi asked gently.

There was a faint blush on the girls cheeks as she smiled gently. "Morning Mrs. Inabikari. I-Is Tonoko home?"

Emi nodded. She turned her head back to look towards the kitchen. "Tonoko! Amagiri Miyu is here!"

Miyu's eyes widened slightly. "Y-Your intellegence really is as good as they say..."

Emi smirked and nodded.

In the kitchen, Tonoko's eyes widened and he lifted his eyes from his plate. He shared a short staring contest with Ryuu before he slouched in his chair.

"So, it is a girl." Ryuu sat back and smirked.

Tonoko's face heated up and he tried to play it off by sitting back how his dad was. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "You know how it is, dad." He said and sat forward again with his hands on the table. "Man to man." He winked and stood up. Ryuu couldn't contain his laughter and it carried out to the front door. Tonoko hesitated slightly before moving to the hallway and walking down the hallway towards the front door. He saw his mom standing beside Miyu while they waited for Tonoko.

When Tonoko reached the bottom of the stairs, he placed his hand on the railing and leaned against it, his other hand on his hip as he smirked. "Hello there." He said, trying to act cool.

Miyu glanced at Tonoko and placed her hand over her mouth and laughed at his appearence. Emi smirked at Tonoko and glanced at Ryuu who was now standing in the kitchen doorway. "Tonoko, remember you and your dad are the same..." She said under her breath so Miyu didn't hear it.

Tonoko glanced at his mom and shrugged. "Yeah, you say that a lot." He said and waved his mom off before looking at Miyu. "What's up?"

Miyu laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You said we could train today... or did you forget like how you forgot to take care of your appearance?" She smirked at him.

Tonoko looked at her in confusion before looking at the mirror that was beside him on the hallway wall. His eyes widened and he reached up to try to fix his hair and noticed his bare chest. _Oh boy..._ He glanced down the hall at his father who was trying hard not to laugh. He finally understood what his mom meant when she said they were the same. He turned back to Miyu, his face completely red. He innerwardly kicked himself as he finished fixing his hair and tried to be cool again.

He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "I flaunt the lazy look well, don't I?" He smirked awkwardly and leaned against the railing again before shaking his head, feeling too awkward exposed. "I'll be right back." He said and ran up the stairs to change quickly.

Miyu laughed slightly. Emi smiled and looked to Miyu. "Want to meet Katara while you wait for him?"

She blushed faintly and nodded. Emi lead Miyu to the livingroom where Katara was in her crib, a toy shoved in her mouth. Miyu smiled as she peered down at Katara. "She looks a lot like you, Mrs. Inabikari."

Emi smiled and nodded. "It's weird. She has her fathers hair, but still manages to look like me."

Ryuu had found a sweater hanging on the basement door and pulled it on before joining the three in the livingroom. "So, Amagiri, Miyu." Ryuu said and moved to the crib to pick Katara carefully up into his arms, holding her comfortably in his arms.

Miyu looked up at Ryuu and nodded. "Yes?"

Ryuu just nodded. "When did you and Tonoko meet?" He asked, smiling down at Katara.

Miyu blushed faintly. "J-Just a couple weeks ago on a mission."

Emi glanced to Ryuu and smirked - it was about two weeks ago that they noticed a slight change in Tonoko's behavior. Ryuu laughed softly and nodded, knowing exactly what Emi was thinking.

"Well, Mrs. Amagiri, thank you." Ryuu said and smiled softly at her. "Don't be afraid to come around more often - it'll help Tonoko out of his stubborness."

Miyu blinked a few times before laughing lightly. "W-Well, okay. I mean, I won't bother you too often..." She murmured.

"Oh no, not at all." Emi smiled gently. "We'd love to have you around."

Don't tell me it's that obvious that I like their son...

Miyu thought as a blush fell over her face. "O-Oh... okay..."

Ryuu laughed softly and glanced down at Katara. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

Miyu smiled slightly and nodded. She carefully took Katara from Ryuu's arms and looked down at the baby's lavander eyes. They were the same as Emi's and Tonoko's. But it was Tonoko's eyes that captivated her so easily. "Um... Can I ask you guys something..." Miyu murmured.

Emi nodded. "Sure."

"H-Has Tonoko... ever compared someone to the moon before?" She asked, glancing up at the two adults with a faint blush.

Emi raised an eyebrow. "No... did he compare you to one?"

She nodded slowly. H-He ah... said a lot of nice things when comparing me to the moon..." She murmured.

Ryuu chuckled. "See, what did I tell you?" He was talking to Emi. "That boy got all my genes, even my charm." He smirked and leaned against the baby crib.

Emi rolled her eyes and glanced to Miyu again. "Sound to me that our son has a crush on you." She smiled.

Miyu's face turned bright red. She glanced down at Katara and handed her to Emi before moving towards the door. "M-Ma-"

"Don't be embaressed." Emi laughed. "It's fine."

Miyu let out a nervous laugh. She didn't know what to say or do. Tonoko finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, fully dressed and hair wet from a quick shower, now combed. He moved towards the livingroom door and stepped into the doorway, just in time for Miyu to run into him. He gasped and stepped back awkwardly, his face heating up slightly. "S-sorry." He murmured and looked over her shoulder at his parents. "I'll see you guys later." He said.

Emi smirked at Tonoko. "Why not bring her back later for dinner?"

Tonoko's mouth gapped and he couldn't think of any words. "Uh..." Was all he could get out and he glanced at Miyu.

Miyu blushed faintly and shrugged. "I-I don't care..." She murmured.

Tonoko reached up to scratch his cheek. "Yeah, sure." He said quickly and reached for her hand, pulling her towards the front door. "See yah!" He called once again before they exitted the house and pulled her down the street. When he was far enough, the realization of holding her hand made him blush and he let go. "I hope my parents didn't embarrass you or anything. You were heading for the door, were you going to leave?" He asked.

Miyu shook her head, blushing. "N-No... th-they're very nice..." She said with a smile before turning her gaze to the ground. There was a moment of silence. "D-Do you like me?" She blurted suddenly. Her eyes widened as she clasped her hand over her mouth as her face turned beat red.

Tonoko's eyes widened and he turned his face away, his face suddenly bright red. He stumbled over his words slightly, then finally said, "Yeah, you're pretty cool."

Slowly she turned to look at him, dropping her hand. She smiled gently and laughed. "Trying to play the cool-guy act again? Doesn't work on me."

Tonoko laughed slightly about his misfortune in the last ten minutes. "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to come so early." He shrugged. "I woke up and went straight to breakfast, didn't get time to clean up." He shrugged again.

She smiled. "I didn't care. It was just funny." She murmured.

Tonoko laughed again and scratched the back of his neck. "Glad it made _you_ laugh. I was embarrassed. I mean, I didn't even look half decent. Didn't see my hair until I looked in that mirror..." His voice trailed off and laughed again.

Miyu smiled. "I think it was kind of cute on you..." She murmured. "And I never realized you were so muscular..." She murmured again, her face heating up as she avoided his gaze.

Tonoko's face heated up further and he shrugged. "I try to keep in shape." He murmured and ran his hand through his hair, making sure it wasn't messy like the morning. Even though he had combed it, he didn't want it too neat either.

"W-Well you're good at it..." She murmured.

Tonoko nodded slightly. "Thank you." He murmured.

The two walked towards who knows where in silence. As they walked, Tonoko's hand accidentally brushed against hers and they both pulled away blushing. After a minute, Tonoko sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. His mind drifted back to when Miyu had blurted out the question of whether Tonoko liked her or not.

He turned his face away and asked, "Do you like me?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes..." She whispered. "A-A lot..." She murmured, keeping her gaze away.

"Why?" He asked. He had decided the night before, while staying up so late, that if she didn't just like him since he was the only Inabikari-Sakura mix that made him famous and cool among all the other girls, maybe...just maybe...he'd take the opportunity.

She blushed and looked away. "Y-You're very handsome... funny... and skilled." She whispered. "I-I just really like your personality..." She murmured. "I-I just figured you were betrothed to a girl already since your parents were to each other..." She whispered.

Tonoko kept his face turned away. "No betrothal with me." He murmured and shrugged. He went to speak, but froze, looking for better words. He went to talk again, but stopped again and reached up to scratch his cheek. "Well, uhm..." He swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Wh-What?" She asked, turning to look at him, still blushing faintly herself.

Tonoko bit his lip and stopped; he was blanking on how to say it right without making him seem like an idiot.

Miyu stopped walking as well and looked at him. Before he could say anything, she quickly asked, "Why do you l-like me?" She whispered.

Tonoko paused in the middle of his thinking and caught her gaze. Neither of them turned away for a few seconds, then they both turned away. Tonoko shrugged and uncrossed his arms, shrugging again. "I just find you...interesting." He said and shrugged once again. _Stop shrugging...you'll seem stupid, idiot._ "Well, I mean, I know about your clan since my mother taught me about it, and I never thought I actually meet someone from the Amagiri clan until you were placed on my squad during that mission." He resisted shrugging again. Instead he laughed nervously and crossed his arms again. "I had never met anyone that had caught my eye like you had..." He said quietly, hoping he was being too quiet for her to hear. "You were just...different from the other girls. You dressed differently, which just made you strike my interest more, and you didn't just swarm me or attempt so obviously or bluntly to get close to me." He rolled his eyes. "Like the others on the squad." He murmured. "You knew what to do during battle, and you acted quickly. You're bright, and your personality is genuine." He couldn't help but shrug again, then laughed.

Her face was a deep shade of red. "W-Wow..." She murmured. "I... I don't know what to say..." She whispered.

Tonoko cleared his throat. "W-well...you could say yes to being mine..." He murmured, and his eyes widened slightly. "I-I mean, as in my girlfriend." He tried to laugh it off and he scratched his cheek. "I mean, if you even want to. It's not big deal if you don't. It's not like I'm-"

Miyu placed her hand gently over his mouth and nodded, still blushing as she smiled gently. "Yes. I-I'd like to be your girlfriend..." She whispered.

Tonoko froze as her hand covered his mouth. He just stared at her dumbfounded, both at her answer and at her touch. He didn't understand how her hand was so cold despite her face so heated. His palm felt sweaty and he felt as if a furnace was burning inside of him. He nodded slowly, his eyes slightly wide.

She smiled and pulled her hand back and let it rest at her side. "Y-Your parents are gonna bug us though... r-right? I-I mean, since I'm going to d-dinner at your place, a-and now you've asked me to be your... g-girlfriend..." She said, stumbling over her words slightly in embaressment.

Tonoko let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "I-I guess." He murmured.

Miyu smiled gently and took his hand, forcing him to walk again. "C-Come on. We were going to train, right?" She laughed before letting go of his hand and running off ahead of him towards the training grounds.

Tonoko glanced down at his hand and smiled gently before running after Miyu.


	3. Chapter 3

Emi sighed as she gently set Katara in her crib. She had just finished a feeding and was now out like a light. Emi was waiting for Ryuu to return home with some things for dinner. Food was already cooking, but there were a few things Emi was needing. She let her eyes shut for a moment, intending only to rest a moment. When she opened her eyes, Ryuu was leaning in front of her, his face a mere inch from hers. He had purposefully snuck in the back door in the kitchen and supressed his chakra in order to sneak up on her. Fortunately, he had pulled the correct action he wanted from her.

She gasped out and pushed herself further back into the couch, trying not to scream since she had just gotten Katara to sleep. Now she glared at him. Ryuu smiled sheepishly and glanced back at Katara. "You're getting better with not screaming." He chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against hers before she could respond. He chuckled lightly as she pulled back and turned her face away, mumbling something under her breath.

Ryuu sighed, half with amusement, and half with satisfaction, with a fraction of guilt since he knew she didn't like being scared, especially when she just got Katara to bed. "I got the things you wanted." He whispered gently and moved to sit beside her. She turned her face the other way, her arms crossed, her eyes closed. Ryuu groaned playfully and pulled her into his arms as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. He tightened his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. "I love you."

She let out a sigh and finally relaxed as she nodded. "I love you too." She murmured before glancing over at their daughter. After a moment she hit his chest. "If I had woken her, it'd be you who'd have to get her to sleep, not me." She smirked.

Ryuu laughed softly and nodded. "I know." He whispered and squeezed her tightly before relaxing back. He moved his feet up under Emi so that they were on the couch and rested his arms on the arm and back of the couch.

Emi moved off of Ryuu. She quickly stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen with her. When they reach it, she let go of his hand and rummaged through the bag with the stuff she asked for, finding what she wanted and going over to the food on the counter. "So, do you think that Miyu will be the one?" Emi asked, still keeping her voice quiet so Katara didn't wake up.

Ryuu nodded. "I'd be suprised if she wasn't. Tonoko has never shown any interest in any girl. Did you see the way he acted?" He laughed quietly and leaned back against the counter beside Emi. "I was trying my hardest not to laugh so hard."

She smiled and nodded. "I saw that." She shook her head. "And the way he came home last night. He has both of our chakra senses - he shoould have known we were there." She smirked.

Ryuu nodded and laughed lightly. "She seems very nice as well."

Emi smiled. "Even though her clan is all about poison, they are a very good clan. Reminds me a lot of yours actually. They are very protective of one another and always aid one another." She shrugged. "I think she'd be a good match for Tonoko."

Ryuu nodded. "It's interest, lightning verses poison." He shrugged. "And she's a pretty girl."

Emi smiled gently. "I think it's interesting that our son compared her to the moon..."

Ryuu smiled. "Well, her name does mean Beautiful Moon...maybe they talked about her name?" He said.

Emi laughed lightly. "I remember when you used my name to compliment me." She turned to glance at him with a smirk.

Ryuu chuckled and leaned his head back against the cupboard. "I love your name." He smiled.

She smiled and moved to set the bowl of salad on the table before sighing. "Well, dinner is just about ready."

"It looks delicious already." He smirked and reached for one of the small sushi bundles.

Emi quickly smacked his wrist. "Wait for Tonoko and Miyu." She said with a smirk.

Ryuu frowned playfully. "Aw, come on. Just a little taste?" He asked.

She sighed and moved her lips to his. "Taste my lips instead." She whispered.

Ryuu smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her waist, using the other hand to lean against the wall. "Since you so invited me to." He whispered and pressed his lips harder against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled slightly. She was glad that even though they were getting older, their love for one another was as strong as it had been when they first met. There wasn't a day that went by that she regretted. Ryuu was the only man she ever wanted, and he was the only man she ever wanted to live her life with. "What's for desert?" He asked.

She smirked against his lips. "Strawberry shortcake." She whispered, then smirked. "And you can have your other dessert later tonight."

Ryuu nodded slightly and moved his lips to her neck. "Double desert." He chuckled lightly. "My favourite." He moved his other arm around her and hugged her tightly.

She blushed faintly and smiled when they heard the door open. Emi quickly pushed Ryuu back and smirked. "Go talk to them. I'll call when dinner is finished.." She smirked, kissing him quickly before pushing him towards the kitchen exit and turning back towards the stove to take out the food.

Ryuu took one last glance over his shoulder and smirked. "I'll be wanting some leftovers." He chuckled before making his way to the front door. Tonoko and Miyu were talking casually. He nodded to the two and smiled. "Supper isn't quite finished yet, Emi will call when it is. Meanwhile, how are the two of you? Have fun?"

Tonoko nodded. "She knows how to fight, that's for sure." He chuckled.

Miyu smiled gently. "So does he, though..."

Ryuu nodded slowly. "Was that all the two of you did all day? That would be a long day of training." He stated.

Tonoko shrugged. "We trained, walked around a little..." His voice trailed off.

"T-Tonoko bought me lunch." Miyu murmured.

Ryuu mhm-ed and turned to look at Tonoko. "Treating the lady out to lunch." He nodded in approval.

Tonoko shrugged and laughed slightly. "Well, we were hungry." He mumbled.

Miyu smiled slightly and glanced to Tonoko before over to Katara. She moved over to the crib and peered down at the sleeping girl.

"It's not too often that you treat a girl out to lunch." He whispered to Tonoko, raising an eyebrow.

Tonoko shrugged. "She's different, she doesn't just see me as the famous Inabikari-Sakura. She's not a fangirl..."

"But she's interested." Ryuu said.

Tonoko shrugged. "Yeah, so she is." He mumbled.

"And you're interested." Ryuu went on.

Blood surfaced to his face to cast a faint blush over his cheeks. "Yeah, so?"

Ryuu chuckled lightly. "It's alright son. We all said this was going to happen someday."

Tonoko sighed and nodded. "I feel as if I'm betraying myself almost."

Ryuu held in his laugh and shook his head. "Nah, you're not. It's normal to feel for a specific woman even though no other woman caught your interest."

Tonoko nodded slightly and moved to look around the corner at Miyu leaning over the cribs edge and peering down at Katara.

"So, what're you going to do, then?" Ryuu asked and glanced over at Miyu.

Tonoko laughed and punched his dads arm. "She's already mine." He said, a bit louder than he wanted to.

Miyu glanced at the boys for a moment before smiling and walking to the kitchen to see if she could help Emi with anything. Tonoko watched as Miyu disappeared into the second door that led to the kitchen. Ryuu nudged Tonoko and nodded for him to follow him. Tonoko did and Ryuu led him to his bedroom. The room was clean, the blankets neatly covering the bed, no clothing on the floor. Emi cleaned the whole house except for Tonoko's room which was his responsibility. Tonoko watched as his father crossed the room to the dresser and opened his mothers jewellery box. He paused for a moment and spotted what he want, pulling out a necklace.

"Dad?" Tonoko stepped forward with an eyebrow raised, slightly curious.

Ryuu closed the door on the jewellery box and moved to stand in front of Tonoko. "I gave Emi's to her the night I decided to make the betrothal official; to say that I agree completely with it."

Tonoko's eyes widened slightly. "I remember you telling me." He murmured.

Ryuu held out the necklace and Tonoko took it, looking it over and then comparing it to his own. Of course it was exactly the same.

"This was your grandma's before she passed away. Now, don't just go and give it to her though." Ryuu said.

Tonoko nodded. "I understand. I only give it to her when I know for sure that we will marry." He murmured.

Ryuu nodded and pulled Tonoko into an embrace. "Your mother and I are proud of you, Tonoko. We know you're wise." He said.

Tonoko nodded and hugged his father back. "Thanks."

When the two heard Emi's voice calling to them, they made their way down to the kitchen. Tonoko had placed the necklace in his bedroom before something happened to it and now all were sitting at the kitchen table. He didn't know what was more awkward, the fact that everyone was silent, or the fact that him and Miyu were sitting side by side and his parents were sitting beside each other on the other side of the table. First problem was the no one sat in their regular spots, and second was the fact that he felt like him and Miyu were going to be interrogated.

After a few more minutes of silence had gone by, Emi had finally decided to break the awkwardness. "So, Miyu."

Miyu's head lifted. "Yes?"

"How's your mother?" Emi asked with a smile - Emi had grown up in a squad with Miyu's mother.

"Sh-She's good." Miyu smiled. "Still trying to heal from that last mission she went on though..."

Emi nodded in understanding. "I would bet so. Broken ribs are extremely painful."

Miyu nodded then her eyes widened. "Wait... your maiden name is Sakura... right?"

Emi laughed. "Now you're catching on." She smiled gently.

"So... it was you and Tempest that my mother was in a squad with?"

Emi nodded. "We all had something the other didn't." She laughed. "I had the brains, your mother the skill, and Tempest had the speed."

Miyu smiled. "Mom told me all sorts of stories from when she was my age - she said they were her best years of her childhood being in the squad with you."

Emi nodded and glanced at Ryuu. "You remember Niimika, right? You were always trying to scare the three of us." She smirked.

Ryuu nodded. "I don't know who was more easy to scare, you or her." He chuckled and brought a moutful of rice into his mouth.

Emi rolled her eyes before taking another bite of her own food. Miyu glanced to Tonoko and smiled gently. "I'm guessing you didn't realize that either?"

Tonoko shook his head. "Had no idea." He murmured.

Emi smiled and looked between the two. "So... Tonoko. What's the situation?" She smirked.

"Well.." He said and looked around the table. "We're sitting over here, you're sitting over there, and there is food between us. It's dinner, yet I feel as if the two of you are interrogating us." He shrugged and stuffed a piece of sushi into his mouth.

Emi rolled her eyes and looked to Ryuu. "What have you found out that he wont tell me?"

Ryuu smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Come on, son." Ryuu said.

Tonoko looked up and him and his father held a long gaze. Finally, Tonoko lowered his head and sighed. "Well...uh..." He took a mouthful of water and wiped his mouth. "I-I guess I've given up." He murmured.

Emi smirked and glanced to Miyu, smiling gently. "Welcome to the family."

Miyu was blushing brightly but bowed her head as a thanks.

Tonoko blushed lightly and reached for his water again, gulping it down.

"Don't choke." Ryuu chuckled.

Emi chuckled and laughed. Suddenly crying could be heard from the livingroom and Emi let out a sigh and stood up. "Guess she's lonely." She laughed and left the room.

Miyu glanced up at Ryuu and blushed more at the amused expression on his face. "S-So... you obviously don't mind my clan?" She murmured.

Ryuu chuckled lightly. "Of course not. We welcome you wholeheartedly to our family." He smiled and nodded towards Tonoko who slightly nodded back.

Miyu smiled and laughed nervously - she wasn't used to anything this embaressing.

"I think I'm going to walk Miyu home." Tonoko said as Miyu disappeared to the washroom.

Ryuu nodded. "Going to compare her to the moon again?" He smirked.

Tonoko's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Emi smiled as she rocked Katara in her arms, looking down at her peaceful face. "Miyu told us - it's sweet, son. I can only imagine what you said." She laughed lightly.

Tonoko scratched his cheek and laughed nevously. "I didn't really say much. I only said that her name really suited her." He shrugged. "She's mysterious and bright and interesting like the moon." He said and shrugged, skipping over the other part.

"Mention her beauty?" Emi smirked, glacing at Ryuu. "Ryuu was always calling me beautiful as we grew up."

Tonoko blushed and shrugged again. "I don't know...I might have." He murmured.

Emi laughed. She handed Katara to Ryuu and stood up to walk over and pull Tonoko into her arms. She let out a short laugh and smiled. "I'm glad you found someone, Tonoko. You really had me worried..." She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Tonoko laughed slightly. "You two...worried about me?" He laughed again before reaching out to take Katara into his arms. He moved her shirt down fromover her mouth and tickled her cheek. Katara's mouth opened wide in a grin and laughed, reaching up to grab Tonoko's chin. Tonoko laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Emi smiled and moved back to sit down beside Ryuu with his arm around her shoulders. She watched Tonoko as Katara giggled and cooed in his arms. Miyu walked into the room and looked at Tonoko, smiling. "Good with kids I see." She said with a laugh.

"Oh." Tonoko lifted his eyes to meet hers and laughed lightly. "I...love kids." He murmured and moved Katara so that she was leaning against his chest. He snugged the side of his face against her head gently and kissed her cheek before passing her into his parents arms.

"You ready?" He asked.

Miyu smiled and nodded. Emi laughed lightly and moved Katara in her arms so the girl sat more comfortably.

Miyu and Tonoko moved to door, saying bye to Tonoko's parents once more before leaving the house. "Sorry if my parents embarrassed you." He murmured as soon as he closed the door.

Miyu waved him off. "Nah, it's no problem. I-I'm actually happy that they like me." She smiled.

Tonoko nodded. "Me too. They wanted me to ask Chrone." He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"You mean the moody girl from yesterday?" Miyu laughed and shurgged. "I-I'm glad you chose me over her." She whispered. "I-I... I really do like you, a lot, Tonoko." She whispered. "I-I... it was instant when we were on that mission..." She murmured, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Ah.." Tonoko paused and moved his eyes to the ground. "Yeah..." He murmured then laughed. "It's kind of funny...All the girls that I had no interest in swarmed me, yet the one I was interested in acted as if I didn't exist unless I was talking directly at her." He said.

Miyu smiled. "Guess that's why it worked out." She whispered.

She then smiled when their hands brushed against one another. Instead of pulling away, she reached for his hand and entwined their fingers gently, blushing more as she looked at the ground. Tonoko gasped slightly and looked away with a blush, tightening his grip on her hand.

"S-sorry my palms are sweaty." He murmured.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't mind. Y-Your hands are so warm compared to mine..." She whispered, turning her face to glance at him.

Tonoko nodded and caught her gaze. "A-are you always so cold?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well, we are in a desert, but I suppose I am." She giggled slightly.

"Oh." He laughed lightly. "Strange."

She laughed and shrugged. "Is that a problem?" She asked, smirking.

Tonoko shook his head. "Not at all." He murmured. "As long as it isn't a problem my hands are sweaty."

She laughed and shook her head. "Are you always this nervous around people?" She asked, eyeing him with a smirk - she was nervous too, but she was letting herself relax more now that they were now alone.

Tonoko laughed nervously. "No." He murmured. "But I am with you for some reason."

She smiled. "It's that beauty of mine, right?" She smirked.

Tonoko shrugged. "I just don't want to screw up." He mumbled under his breath and laughed nervously.

She smiled gently. "You won't screw up." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded slightly and they continued on in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuu held onto Katara as Emi carefully laid out blankets and fixed the crib in Katara's bedroom. They had changed the spare bedroom across from their room into the babies room and left the door open to hear if she need anything. Once Emi had finished, they both kissed Katara's forehead and Ryuu laid her gently down. The two quietly left the room and into their own. Emi quickly changed into her nightwear before crawling into bed. Tonoko had arrived home a few hours before and already went to bed. Immediately after cleaning up dinner, Emi and Ryuu were both ready for bed, so it was a relief to finally be under the covers.

Emi yawned and rolled over onto her stomach. "I really like Miyu and Tonoko together." She mumbled from her pillow.

Ryuu nodded. "I think she suits him well." He said and moved his arm under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Emi turned over and laid her head on Ryuu's chest. "I noticed your mother's necklace isn't in my jewlery box, did you already give it to Tonoko?"

Ryuu nodded. "Decided that it was the perfect time." He said and began to play with her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

Emi smiled softly. "Good." She whispered before moving to place her lips to Ryuu's neck, her hands running down his chest. "You want that second dessert now?" She whispered.

Ryuu ran his hands through Emi's hair and nodded slightly. "Waiting all night." He mumbled and closed his eyes as he felt her lips laying butterfly kissed across over his neck.

She smiled gently and moved her lips to his collar bone. "You sure? You're not too tired?" She whispered teasingly.

Ryuu shook his head. "Not anymore." He whispered and breathed in deeply. "Are you?" He asked.

She laughed. "Of course not. I'm up for getting fat again." She chuckled lightly.

Ryuu shook his head and began to laugh. "Way to put it." He chuckled and flipped her over, moving to push her tank top up and kiss her stomach. "Either way, you're just as attractive." He said.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she moved her hands down his back. "Yeah I better be." She laughed. "I'm doing it for you too." She chuckled and helped him take off her shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and forced her lips to his. "I love you, Ryuu." She whispered.

Ryuu breathed in deep and forced his lips to hers. "Love you too." He breathed and wrapped his arms around her torso tightly.

She blushed faintly and smiled as she tightened her grip on him. When Ryuu had been taken away by the Akatsuki, she thought her life with him would end there. She never expected to be happily married and having two beautiful children with the expectations of having more.

* * *

Emi looked around the room with a smile. Tonoko and Miyu were playing with Katara while Ryuu and herself sat on the couch. Emi was nine months pregnant and was expecting anyday now. Katara was already walking and talking slightly and had beautiful black hair with yellow in the bangs. She was looking more and more like Emi everyday and was showing more and more of a personality.

"Onii-san!" Katara giggled as she stumbled to walk towards Tonoko who was sitting on the floor.

Miyu was sitting in a chair behind Tonoko and watched him and his sister with a smile. Katara jumped into Tonoko arms and Tonoko fell back, throwing Katara up in the air.

"Airplane!" He said and she stuck her arms out, making noise that sounded slightly like an airplane but more so like a car. He smiled up at Katara who laughed before his eyes drifted to Miyu's. Katara giggled as Tonoko lowered her to his chest and she sat up on his chest, pretending that Tonoko's chest was a drum and smacked his chest, laughing at the thumps that followed the smack.

Emi smiled before wincing slightly as she felt a kick in her stomach. Miyu glanced at Emi and laughed lightly. "You're due anyday, aren't you?"

Emi nodded and winced at another kick. "The baby seems eager to get out.." She chuckled.

Ryuu smiled and moved his hands to her stomach to feel the kick. His smile broadened as he felt another kick. "That's exciting." He chuckled.

Emi laughed lightly and smiled. She suddenly gasped as her eyes widened. "R-Ryuu..." She said nervously.

His eyes widened slightly; they've been through the events twice now, and he knew exactly what she meant. Tonoko was already sitting up, looking expectantly at his mother.

"It's go time." Ryuu laughed and scoop Emi up into his arms.

Tonoko stood instantly with Katara on his side and held his hand out to Miyu with a smile as Ryuu moved past him towards the front door.

Emi winced as her breathing picked up and a slight tinge of pain went through her. Katara looked up confused at her brother as Miyu was slightly shocked but took Tonoko's hand anyway. Tonoko smiled and pulled Miyu along behind him and headed for the hospital. Ryuu was already out the front door heading for the hospital with Emi.

When they reached the hospital, Tonoko and Miyu waited in the waiting room, trying to amuse Katara who was concerned about her mother while Ryuu was in the room with Emi. The three in the waiting room could hear screaming from Emi. Miyu glanced nervously at Tonoko. "I-I don't know if I could ever do that..." She said with a nervous laugh.

Tonoko had Katara's small hands in his and he wiggled them, making noises to distract her. He glanced at Miyu and shrugged slightly. "Mom says it's worth it after." He murmured then turned back to Katara. "I mean, look at Katara." He smiled softly and kissed Katara's cheek. "Besides, dad is always there beside her; she says it helps a lot inflicting the pain on him." He laughed slightly.

Miyu laughed slightly and shrugged. "I-I guess that's true." She whispered and glanced to the closed door where Emi's screaming could still be heard.

"Onii-san... mommy... otay?" Katara asked with a frown.

Tonoko smiled softly and pulled Katara up into his lap. "Oh course, Kata." He said and leaned back in the chair. "It's a happy time now." He said and pulled the corner of her lips up. "Smile." He said.

Katara shied away and nodded. "Okay." She murmured and smiled slightly before climbing over the chair's arm into Miyu's lap. She reached up and pushed the corner of her mouth up. "Smile, tay?"

Miyu smiled at Katara and tickled the girls stomach. Katara giggled and fell to a sitting position in Miyu's lap. Miyu hugged Katara to her chest and looked over at Tonoko. "So, what do you think your mom will have this time?"

"I'm still hoping for a brother." He smirked.

She smiled and reached her hand out to touch Tonoko's cheek. "I have a feeling it will be." She whispered.

Tonoko smiled and nodded. They held the gaze for a while until they both blushed and looked away. Katara giggled and poked Miyu's face.

"Why face red?" She giggled again.

Miyu only blushed more at Katara's question. Instead she ruffled Katara's hair.

"Stop tat!" Katara giggled.

Tonoko chuckled lightly and sat back in his chair and reached for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Miyu smiled and moved to rest her head gently on Tonoko's shoulder as she looked at Katara giggling in her lap.

What seemed like forever later, Ryuu stepped into the waiting room. A grin on his face as he looked at the two. He laughed slightly and nodded for them to follow him. Tonoko look at Miyu and smiled. The two stood, Miyu holding Katara on her hips as they walked behind Ryuu to the room. When they entered Tonoko gasped and moved forward to look at the two babies in Emi's arms. "Twins?" He asked.

"Twin boys." Ryuu chuckled.

Tonoko laughed and punched the air. "Alright, two brothers!" He chuckled and reached his fist out to his father. "Way to go, dad."

Ryuu laughed and hit his fist against his son before Tonoko reached out to pick one of the babies up into his arms. He was sleeping unlike the other and Tonoko smiled softly as he looked down at his new baby brother.

Emi's eyes were half closed and she was still panting with sweat down her face. Miyu smiled gently and touched Emi's shoulder. "You alright?"

Emi nodded slowly. "J...Just wasn't expecting t-two..." She said tiredly.

Katara looked at Emi with confusion. "Mommy twired?"

Emi chuckled lightly. Miyu smiled. "Your mom is very tired, Katara."

"Sleepy time!" She chanted and giggled.

Ryuu moved to take Katara from Miyu. Katara wrapped her arms around Ryuu's neck as she stared down at Emi and the baby in her arms. Then her eyes moved to the one in Tonoko's arms. "Babies." She whispered to Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded and smiled at Katara. "They're your new brothers." He whispered back.

"Onii-chan?" She asked.

Ryuu smiled and nodded. She smiled. "Where they come from?" She asked.

Ryuu laughed. "From mommy." He said and laughed more when she gave Emi a strange look as if confused as what he meant.

Tonoko moved to stand in front of Miyu and moved her hand under the baby, transferring him carefully and gently to her arms. "Isn't he cute?" He whispered and smiled.

Miyu looked down at the boy in her arms. The two boys were identical and, like the other two, had yellow and black hair with lavander eyes. Miyu smiled gently and nodded. "They're very cute." She whispered.

Emi closed her eyes and smiled gently. "W-We still need to name them." She whispered.

"How about the two of you name one?" Ryuu said as he sat down on the edge of Emi's bed and grabbed the babies hand between his index and thumb lightly.

Tonoko gasped. "Really?"

Emi and Ryuu nodded and smiled. Tonoko smirked and grabbed Miyu's hand, guiding her over to the other hospital bed and sitting down. "Alright, let's come up with an epic name." He said and smirked.

Miyu laughed and looked down at the boy who was still in her arms. "You're sure you trust Tonoko naming one?" She laughed.

Emi nodded slowly. "He acts like an idiot, but I know he can be serious when it's called for." She whispered and reached out to take Ryuu's free hand in her's - she was so tired it was hard to even keep her eyes open. Having one baby at a time compared to two, was definately more draining on her body, but now she understood why she felt so much more heavy durning this pregnancy.

Ryuu smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Up to getting fat? Didn't think you'd get that big, did you?" He laughed lightly and moved his lips to hers. He pulled back to look at the baby in her arms. "I'm thinking something that starts with an H." He said softly.

Emi thought for a moment before whispering, "Haruki?" She suggested, opening her eyes weakly to look at Ryuu.

Ryuu thought about it and smiled. "I like it." He whispered.

"Alright..." Tonoko stared down at his baby brother and thought long and hard. "How about Ar...Ari..." He shook his head. "Ara..." He narrowed his eyes to think.

"Arashi." Miyu smiled and looked up at Tonoko. "It means Storm." She stated, searching his eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "Arashi." He looked down at the baby and nodded. "Epic." He chuckled and turned his eyes back to Miyu. "Perfect." He whispered.

Miyu blushed faintly and smiled. She lifted her head to look at Ryuu and Emi. "We came up with a name."

"Which is?" Emi asked, opening her eyes slightly.

"Arashi." Miyu said and turned to smile at Tonoko again. He smiled back.

Ryuu nodded. "Haruki and Arashi." He said.

Tonoko laughed and nodded. "Sweet."

After the day had passed by, and Emi was emitted from the hospital, they all returned back to the house with the two baby twin boys. Ryuu brought Emi right to bed where she fell asleep instantly. He returned down stairs where Miyu and Tonoko sat with the twins in their arms. Katara had fallen asleep on the couch, her arm hanging off the side. "It's getting late." Ryuu said and smiled at Miyu. "You should take her home." He turned to Tonoko who nodded back.

Miyu shrugged. "You don't have to walk me home, Tonoko. I'm sure you want to stay with your new brothers."

Tonoko shook his head. "It's fine." He smiled.

Ryuu moved to scoop Katara up in his arms. "Could you two take Haruki and Arashi to Katara's old room? Tonoko, you know how to put them in safely. I'm going to tuck Katara in." He said and moved to the stairs.

Tonoko smiled and led the way to Katara's old room. A month before the twins were due, Ryuu and Emi switched Katara into the spare room beside their room and set up the crib again for the new baby, which turned into babies. He smiled at Haruki in his arms and kissed his forehead, placing him in the crib and securing him with blankets so he didn't try to roll or anything. Miyu did the same with Arashi.

The two moved back downstairs and outside, walking hand in hand in silence for a while before Miyu broke in. "Your mother is a strong woman." She said with a smile. "I don't think I could have four children and plan on having more."

Tonoko chuckled lightly and shrugged. "She is pretty strong." He chuckled lightly. "Although, her emotions are crazy throughout the pregnancy." He laughed slightly. "I mean, I feel sorry for dad a lot, but it's all good in the end." He said and smiled.

Miyu smiled gently. "Would you be there for me if I was your wife and was having our child?" She whispered, blushing faintly as she looked up at Tonoko.

Tonoko blushed lightly and entwined his fingers tigher with hers. "Of course." He murmured.

She smiled and blushed more. "I know you'd be a good parent." She whispered. "You're already so good with your siblings."

Tonoko nodded slightly and smiled. "And I see how you look after them when we babysit." He murmured. "You'd be a good mother..." He mumbled the words.

Miyu smiled and looked up to see her house not too far off in the distance. "I hope I would be." She whispered.

As they reached the next turn before her house, Tonoko pulled her down the short alleyway that led to the nearby park. "You have a little spare time, right?" Tonoko smiled at her.

She smiled gently and nodded. "Yes. Why, what are we doing?" She laughed slightly.

Tonoko just shrugged. When they reached the park he pulled her over to the playground and sat down on the first level; a little platform that elevated you from the sand and lifted you higher towards the monkey bars. He pulled her down to sit beside her. "Miyu...I uh..." He bit his lip. "Are you serious...? I mean, about us?" He asked. "As in, this isn't some kind of just experiment, but...well...do you love me?" He asked.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled. "O-Of course I love you, Tonoko." She whispered.

Tonoko smiled softly and took her hands into his. "Then I've decided..." He said. When she gave him a questioning look, Tonoko only smiled. "Almost a year ago, dad gave me something. It was the same sort of thing he gave mom to make their betrothal official." He explained and reached into his pocket to pull out the family crest necklace that he had picked up before they left the house. He was debating whether or not to give it to her just yet, but decided finally that he would. "I..want you to have it." He laughed softly and shrugged. "It's not exactly a marriage ring, but in a way, it's saying that I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. I want you to be apart of the Inabikari clan." He said.

Her eyes widened as she looked from the necklace to him. She analyzed his words carefully before smiling. "R-Really, Tonoko?" She asked, her smile turning to a grin.

Tonoko nodded and smiled softly as he moved his arms around her neck to clip the necklace on. He turned it so the pendant was on her chest and grabbed his own, holding it out to show them together. "I like it on you." He whispered and smiled.

Miyu smiled as she looked from the pendents to Tonoko. She opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth instead, biting her lip slightly. As Tonoko went to question her, she quickly leaned forward to press her lips to his, keeping her eyes closed, too nervous to see his expression as her face turned redder. Tonoko's eyes widened as he looked at Miyu's closed eyes. He could feel her lip quivering against his and the smell of her cherry chapstick from her lips filled his nose. He hesitated slightly before slowly moving his arm around her waist and closing his eyes. He had never had his lips aginst a girls before, so he was surprised about how soft her lips were.

A sudden burst of courage coursed through him and he wrapped both arms around her torso, pulling her basically into his lap as he kissed her. She gasped slightly as she nervously wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing their lips harder together - like him, she had never kissed anyone before and she was nervous of rejection. His hand moved to her neck the way he had seen his father kiss his mother once when he walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and he moved his lips softly against hers. Finally she pulled back for a breath, her eyes opening slowly as she searched his eyes.

"I-I..." She stuttered nervously. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath, her head felt light and her hands shook slightly - what was wrong with her? It was just a kiss!

Tonoko continued to stare at her in wonder. "Whoa..." He breathed, his breathing was heavy as he held her gaze. He felt slightly dizzy and very light headed. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "A-are you...okay?" He asked, seeing her dazed eyes.

She laughed lightly and nodded. She blushed and smiled gently. "I... I thought it suited the s-situation." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "I just wasn't expecting it." He laughed lightly and scratched his cheek.

Her face softened as she leaned forward to kiss him quickly. "Or that one?" She whispered as she pulled back slowly.

Tonoko's eyes were widened only slightly this time. He shook his head and laughed softly casually reaching for her collar and pulling her to him again, pressing him lips to hers. "How about you?" He murmured against her lips.

She blushed and smiled against his lips. She shook her head and closed her eyes, pressing her lips slightly harder to his. "Your parents will be all over us when they find out." She whispered with a small laugh.

Tonoko laughed softly and wrapped his arms tighter around her torso. "That's alright." He murmured and pulled away to simply hug her. "Miyu, I love you." He whispered into her ear. This was his first time saying it to her since he had wanted to wait for the right moment. He figured it fit perfectly with tonight.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder. "And I love you, Tonoko." She whispered.

Tonoko smiled and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. Finally, they had broke apart and Tonoko walked her back to her house. They shared one last quick kiss with each other before Miyu retreated into her house. Tonoko just walked home in a complete daze. When he arrived home, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and moving up to his room. The lights were all off except the bathroom light at the end of the hall. He noticed his parents and the babies room doors both open and he took a glance into Katara's room where she slept soundlessly before moving into his own bedroom, located across the hall from hers. Instead of changing, Tonoko just fell down onto his bed and smiled dumbly at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ryuu had awakened early and decided to let Emi sleep a little while. She had awakened a few times throughout the night to two crying twins. When time passed by, and it was almost eleven, Ryuu decided to make breakfast for Emi. Since he wasn't exactly the best cook, he just made something simple and brought it to her room. "Emi?" He said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He shook her lightly.

She opened her eyes and yawned. A small smile fell over her lips as she looked up drowzily at Ryuu. "I'm sorry.. I slept in, didn't I?" She whispered.

Ryuu shook his head. "You were up quite a lot feeding to baby boys." He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. "I made you an easy breakfast." He said.

She smiled gently as she looked down at the food. "You're too good to me." She murmured.

Ryuu laughed softly and shook his head. "You just went through two labours." He said. "You're too good to me." He smiled.

She chuckled and moved to sit up, taking a piece of toast from the plate and biting into it. She smiled after swallowing. "Such a gourmet meal." She teased.

Ryuu laughed. "Are I not the best cook ever?" He said sarcastically.

She laughed. "Toast with jam." She smirked. "Of course."

Ryuu shrugged. "I didn't know if you would want eggs. I remember the last time I tried, and you were being quite picky." He chuckled.

She gave him a blank look. "They weren't even done cooking and you served them to me."

"They seemed done to me." He shrugged.

Emi just laughed and shook her head as she took another bite of her toast. "How are the twins?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He smiled.

She smiled gently and sighed. "Okay.. I want to see them." She murmured, swinging her legs to the side of the bed to set her feet on the floor. She smiled at Ryuu. "Thanks for breakfast." She chuckled. "What did you feed Tonoko, Katara and yourself?"

"Tonoko is still asleep; must have stayed up late again." He laughed lightly. "And Katara and I had cereal." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not about to poison our kid."

Emi rolled her eyes. "I'll start lunch...go wake up Tonoko." She said and moved out into the hall and down the stairs.

Ryuu made his way to Tonoko's room and pushed the door open, walking in and calling his name. Tonoko quickly sat up and looked at Ryuu in shock. "Dad?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Ryuu laughed. "Your hair, now get up."

Tonoko just smiled stupidily and laid back down. Ryuu's eyebrow raised. "No, I said get _up_. Not lay back down."

Tonoko kicked his foot in Ryuu direction and rolled over. "That woman is amazing." He mumbled.

Ryuu laughed. "Oh?"

Tonoko nodded. "I never knew lips could be so soft."

Ryuu laughed and leaned against the door frame. "You kissed her?"

Tonoko laughed and shook his head. "Opposite."

"She kissed you? What did you do?" He asked.

Tonoko sighed. "I gave her it." He replied.

Ryuu's expression softened. "It's official?"

Tonoko nodded, utterly and long 'mhm'. "I sure did."

Ryuu nodded. "You should tell your mother." He said.

Tonoko sighed in a love-struck manner and nodded. "Yeah, okay." He said and rolled back over to sit up. After a few more words exchanged, Tonoko moved downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother was preparing a meal. "Good morning, mom." He said and opened the fridge, fishing out the orange juice and moving to retrieve a glass.

Emi glanced at Tonoko. She was still tired from giving birth to the twins but forced a smile. "Morning. I see you slept in like I did."

Tonoko laughed slightly and nodded. After taking a sip, turned to lean against the counter. "Guess who's the coolest guy in the universe?" He smirked.

Emi laughed lightly. "Well, to me that would be your father, but..." She turned around completely to face Tonoko. "Did something good happen with Miyu last night?"

Tonoko laughed, paused, then laughed again. "She completely and totally digs me."

Ryuu's voice rang out from the livingroom. "Skip to the punch, Tonoko!"

Tonoko rolled his eyes playfully and smirked across the room at his mother. "I gave her the necklace."

Emi's face brightened as she looked at Tonoko. "I'm so proud of you."

Tonoko nodded. "And man..." He took another mouthful of his orange juice and set the glass on the counter. "Is kissing always like that?"

Emi raised an eyebrow and smirked. She laughed slightly and turned back to the half prepared food. "It is if you're with the right person. But the first kiss is always the best." She smiled and glanced at Tonoko again.

Tonoko lifted his eyes to the roof and grinned. "She's the one who kissed me too, you know. See, I'm cooler than dad." He chuckled.

Emi laughed outloud and shook her head. "Technically, that makes her cooler than you, son." She smirked. "Because she was bold enough to take the first move that you didn't."

Tonoko pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nu-uh. She...uh..."

Just then, Katara came running - slightly stumbling - towards Tonoko. "Onii-san! Onii-san! You up!"

Tonoko bent down to pick Katara up. He nodded. "Hey, Katara. Who's the coolest ever?" He asked.

She blinked in confusion before grinning. "Me!"

Emi burst out laughing again before smirking at Tonoko. "Guess no one thinks it's you."

Tonoko narrowed his eyes at Emi. "I'll prove you totally wrong." He said and turned to Katara before tickling her. "And what did I tell you? You're suppose to say Onii-san when I ask you that!"

She giggled and squirmed in his arms. "S-Stop it!"

Tonoko laughed and kissed her forehead. A knock came at the door, and Tonoko moved from the kitchen to answer. He pulled the door open to see Miyu. He put up his index finger and closed the door slightly, moving back to check the mirror, finding his hair semi-decent and moved to open the door again. He ignored the fact he had no shirt on and leaned against the door frame with a smirk. "Hello there." He said and winked.

She rolled her eyes plafully and reached up to mess his hair up. "I told you that doesn't work." She laughed and looked to Katara. "Hey Katara." She grinned.

"Miyu!" Katara grinned and reached out for her.

Miyu took Katara from Tonoko and winked at him as she moved past him and into the house, using her foot to kick the door closed. She moved to the kitchen and saw Emi. She gasped slightly.

"Wh-Why are you up after-:"

"I'm fine, Miyu." Emi assured. "I'm just tired."

"You should rest then." Miyu stated and set Katara on her feet. "Let me help, Emi. I'm a fairly good cook..."

Emi smiled gently. "I'd actually apriciate that."

Tonoko had followed Miyu to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. "Hey, Miyu..." He said.

Miyu looked back at Tonoko. "Yes?" She asked.

He flexed his muscles and watched them casually. "Who do _you_ find the coolest person is?" He asked.

Miyu thought for a moment. "The Kazekage - Gaara."

"Uh..." He turned his eyes towards her and paused for a moment before shaking his head when Emi began to laugh. "Okay...Who do _you_ find is the coolest guy your age?" He asked.

Miyu blushed faintly and shrugged. "You."

Emi laughed still. Tonoko turned to his mom with a wide opened mouth. "Oh! Bam! Just like that." He stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "She digs me." He smirked.

Emi rolled her eyes. "Using your own girlfriend is cheating."

Tonoko's expression turned blank. "Then saying dad is the coolest shouldn't count since he's your _husband_." He said and pursed his lips, swirving his head back and forth.

Emi rolled her eyes and ignored Tonoko. "Miyu, can you help me?"

Miyu smiled and nodded. She walked over to see what Emi was making and grinned. "I know how to make this. I make it all the time at home." She turned to look at Emi. "Go sit, I can finish it."

"A-Are you sure?" Emi asked, slightly take aback. She was used to Ryuu and Tonoko being unable to cook, so she always had to make meals and could never ask for their help unless she wanted to have to start all over.

Miyu nodded. "Rest, Emi."

Emi smiled gently and squeezed Miyu's shoulder before heading towards the livingroom. "Nice necklace, by the way. Suits you." She laughed.

Miyu blushed and turned her attention to the food that Emi had half-prepared and continued to make it from where she left off.

"Sweet, she's even a cook." Tonoko was bending down and speaking to Katara. Katara just grinned and nodded her head.

"Sweet." She repeated in a whisper and placed her finger over her lips, shh-ing.

They both laughed quietly. Miyu shook her head. "I can hear you two." She said, keeping her eyes on her task.

Tonoko placed his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes at Katara. Katara mimicked him and shh-ed again before running off. Tonoko stood and went to lean against the counter beside Miyu. "And how are you this fine mo- afternoon?" He asked.

She smiled and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I.. I couldn't get last night out of my head." She whispered. "I told my parents." She blushed faintly.

Tonoko blushed and nodded. "Same..." He murmured and laughed lightly. He absently reached out to brush his thumb lightly over her lips before pulling back and blushing more.

She smiled and blushed more as well. "D-Do your parents know too?" She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "They say you're the cooler one for making the first move." He murmured and scratched his neck. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Then make the first move today." She smiled.

Tonoko lifted his eyes to meet her and reached out to place his hand lightly on her neck before pulling her to him and pressing his lips softly against hers. Her moved his other arm around her waist and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes in return and blushed as she moved her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips harder to hers and hugged her tightly, taking a quick glance out the kitchen door to see his parents heads turned the other way. He smiled softly and closed his eyes again. He moved them from his parents line of vision and pinned her between himself and the counter. "There." He murmured against her lips. "I'm the cool one for today." He chuckled.

She blushed more and nodded. "What about the lunch, though?" She laughed slightly - she hadn't even gotten to do much with it before they started kissing.

Tonoko glanced back at the stove and placed his lips to hers again. "Can you escape before the food turns bad?" He smirked.

She smirked in return. "I think I could slip past you." She whispered.

His eyebrows rose slightly and he waited expectantly. She moved her hands to his shoulders and slowly moved it down to his hands. She pressed her lips harder to his and when he least expected it, she flipped him so he was pinned. "It's that easy." She whispered with a smirk.

Tonoko moved quickly to wrap his arm around her waist, keeping her pinned against himself. "Really?" He murmured as he looked down into her eyes. She wasn't that much shorter, but enough that made him feel like her had the upper hand.

She shook her head and laughed. "I could always result to calling your dad in here." She smirked.

Tonoko shook his head. "That's cheating."

She shrugged. "But I know that both you and your father want food, right?" She whispered. She leaned closer to place her lips to his neck. "You can kiss me later." She whispered. "Just let me finish making food so your mother doesn't have to."

Tonoko gasped at her lips against his neck and he felt as if his body had turned to jelly. His arm fell to his side and he leaned back against the counter for support, his eyes slightly widened as he looked at her with shock.

She smirked and shrugged. "I really do effect you greatly." She chuckled before running her hand down his chest quickly. She then turned back to the food and went back to preparing it. Tonoko's eyes watched as she walked away. He placed his hand against his chest where her hand was and turned away with a deep blush. He thought about her words more and finally closed his gapping mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuu had moved to bring the twins down stairs at Emi's request and sat Haruki into her arms. Arashi was beginning to cry and Ryuu tried to comfort him. "I think he's hungry." He murmured.

Emi nodded and carefully switched the babies with Ryuu, guiding Arashi to her breast. She let out a tired sigh and put her head back - she didn't realize just how tired she was. Ryuu smiled down at Haruki who was smiling now, grabbing at Ryuu's finger. He lifted his eyes to Emi's closed eyes and moved his hand gently to her cheek. "You're beautiful, Emi, even when you're tired." He chuckled lightly.

Emi smiled gently and opened her eyes to look at Ryuu. "Thanks... I'm sorry I'm so tired." She whispered.

Ryuu shook his head and kissed her cheek before moving a blanket over her shoulder to hide her in case the kids came in. "It's understandable." He laughed softly.

Emi smirked. "Bet I'm stronger than you by will." She smirked. "I don't think you could give birth to four kids."

Ryuu showed a pained expression. "I just don't understand how you can do it once and do it two times more." He said.

She shrugged. "I like what happens after." She whispered and looked between the twins. "It's worth it for the children."

Ryuu smiled and turned his eyes down to Haruki. "Three sons, and a daughter." He said and sighed softly. "Sorry I keep giving you males." He laughed.

She laughed and shook her head. "Are we going to want more children?"

Ryuu shrugged and laughed again. "Unless you don't want to go through it again." He murmured.

She shook her head. "I think I can handle once more."

Ryuu smiled softly and nodded. "Than one more it is." He smirked.

"Better be a girl." Emi smirked and closed her eyes again.

Ryuu laughed softly. "I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled, then said, "Why don't we give it a while this time, though?"

She nodded. "I need a break..."

Ryuu laughed again. "Completely understandable."

She chuckled. "And I'm sure you and Tonoko need a break from my moods."

Ryuu rolled his eyes playfully. "Do we ever."

Emi shrugged. "Just remember it's your fault..." She smirked.

"My fault?" He asked, pretending to be taken aback.

She nodded. "I can't get preganant without your help."

"You're the one who comes crawling to me." He smirked.

She gasped. "Me? I remember you being the one who wanted second dessert."

"You're the one who made the dessert."

She smirked. "Technically, my parents did."

Ryuu's expression turned blank and he laughed. "I don't want to be turned-off with the mention of your parents marriage bed."

She laughed before sighing. "I miss them though..."

Ryuu nodded. "I miss mom." He said and leaned back against the back of the couch, leaning Haruki against his chest.

Emi nodded and moved to switch boys so she could feed Haruki. She let out another sigh. "Think they'd be proud of us?" She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "Dad sure is." He laughed. "We haven't seen him since Tonoko was ten, could you imagine him showing up now with four?" He laughed.

She smiled. "Maybe we should contact him." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "I'm sure he'd love to come for a visit." He said.

Emi smiled. "I think you should contact him then. It'd be nice to see him again, and to see his expression to all these grandkids... and Tonoko's future wife." She smirked. "You should probably check on them..." She murmured.

Ryuu nodded and moved to his feet. He placed Arashi in the crib, supporting him with blankets before moving to the kitchen. Tonoko was leaning against the counter top near the fridge and Miyu was finishing making the lunch that Emi had begun to prepare. "You two kids behaving?" He asked and leaned against the doorframe.

Tonoko shook his head from his daze and nodded at Ryuu. "Yeah, sure." He said, seemingly off in his own world.

Miyu smiled and took the plate of food to the kitchen table. "Your son is just in his own world while I made food." She smiled. "It's done now, so you can all eat."

Ryuu smiled and nodded towards Miyu. "Thank you so much, Miyu. Emi's was up almost the entire night trying to satisfy the twins, and neither Tonoko and I can really cook." He laughed softly.

Miyu waved off Ryuu. "I wish she had just asked me from the start. I feel so bad for her. She looks like she may pass out any moment."

Ryuu laughed softly. "It's like that for a while until the babies start to sleep longer. And once she's less tired and fills some bottles, I'll be the one to be tired." He laughed lightly.

Miyu laughed slightly. "See, I'm not sure if I could ever go through that..."

Ryuu smirked. "Sorry, kiddo. Emi and I are wanting grandchildren. Also, we want to keep the bloodline going." He laughed at the two kids expressions.

Miyu blushed brightly and shook her head. "W-Well, I think it's too early to even _consider_ that... s-so... um..."

"Just make sure you remember." He laughed and then shook his head. "I'll have to beat you if you try having kids now."

Miyu shook her head instantly. "I-I'm good!"

"Dad..." Tonoko murmured and rolled his eyes.

Ryuu shrugged. "Just saying."

Miyu just shook her head and laughed lightly. "You two going to eat or not?"

Tonoko and Ryuu both nodded and fought for a plate from the cupboard before dishing out the food Miyu had finished making. While the boys fough for food, Miyu made her way to the livingroom to check on Emi. Both twins were now in their crib and Emi laid fast asleep on the couch with Katara curled up in her arms. Miyu smiled gently and took the blanket that was hanging over the couch to put over Emi before moving back to the kitchen.

"Emi is fast asleep." She stated with a small laugh.

Ryuu nodded. "We should let her sleep for a while. She just finished feeding the boys, so they'll be asleep for a while."

Tonoko nodded. "Want to go out after, Miyu?" He asked.

Miyu smiled gently and nodded. "Sounds fun."

Tonoko nodded. "Sounds quite." He said and begun to stuff his face.

Ryuu laughed lightly. "Aw, am I not your favourite anymore?" Ryuu asked and reached across the table to ruffle Tonoko's hair.

"Dude." Tonoko lifted his hands. "Watch the hair."

Ryuu lifted a brow and ruffled it further. "It's already messed up enough, and plus, I'm your father."

Tonoko rolled his eyes and quickly reached across to mess his fathers hair up. He sat back and smirked at his fathers expression.

Miyu rolled her eyes. "You two both hav spikey hair. Does it really matter?" She laughed.

Both guys turned to look at Miyu blankly.

"Tell her, son." Ryuu said.

Tonoko sighed and leaned back, his arm hanging over the back of the chair. "It may be spikey, but there is a certain way it goes, girl. For dad, the yellow turns down, and has to be here," he pointed to a yellow spike and fixed it slightly. "Here..." He pointed to another. "And here." He moved to the other side. "It's specific." He stated.

"Tonoko hasn't fixed his yet, but I'm sure you see it enough." Ryuu said and shrugged.

Miyu just rolled her eyes. "Men are hopeless."

Tonoko pretended to be hurt. "Then why did you agree to dating me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm kidding." She shrugged again.

Tonoko laughed. "I know." He said. "You can't resist me."

She sighed and lowered her head slightly. "Okay, hopeless. Totally hopless. Emi tells me that you were like that, Ryuu." She lifted her head and smirked at the two.

Ryuu waved her off. "She only says that. In reality, _she_ was hopeless without..." His voice trailed off in memory of when he was in Akatsuki and he had a certain reunion with Emi in which he had to fight for her not to take her own life. He shook his head and turned his head back to his food with a sigh.

Tonoko's face twisted in confusion as he looked from his dad to Miyu. Miyu just shrugged. "Ah, Ryuu? You okay?" She asked nervously.

Ryuu cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He said and laughed slighty. "Anyways... this food is great, Miyu. You're a great cook. Tonoko's lucky." He turned to wink at Tonoko who just stared blankly back.

Miyu smiled. "Well, thanks. But Emi started it, so it's probably only so good because of her."

"I'm sure you're pretty good on your own as well." Ryuu said and smiled softly.

Miyu shrugged. "Ask Tonoko. I made him food a few times."

Tonoko nodded. "Delicious." He said and licked his lips.

She laughed. "As good as Emi's cooking?"

Tonoko hesitated slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well...you're pretty good..."

She laughed and shook her head. "I know. No one is better than your own mothers cooking. My father says the same thing about his moms cooking."

Tonoko laughed and nodded. "I still really loving your cooking though too." He smiled.

"Good, 'cause from what I hear, both you and Ryuu are dangerous when cooking..."

The two men looked at each other and laughed before bumping fists. "Oh, the memories." Ryuu chuckled.

Miyu smiled. "Well, guess I'll be doing all the cooking in the future." She said under her breath.

Tonoko nodded. "That's cool." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ready to go yet?"

Tonoko swallowed his last bite of food and nodded. "See yah, dad." He said as he exitted the kitchen with Miyu. He ran up the stairs to change quickly before returning to Miyu and they both left. Ryuu finished his food and moved to the kitchen door way that looked into the livingroom. He could only see the back of Emi's head, but he knew she was asleep. After a few seconds, Ryuu moved across the room and turned to look at Emi's beautiful sleeping face. He thought back to how he had her pinned to that one wall, his kunai in hand with the sharp blade to her throat. Emi was coaxing him to just end her there, and he had almost. If his body hadn't protested, she'd be lying on the ground, her blood all over his hands. He frowned and moved to kneel in front of Emi.

Her breathing was deeper and Katara was curled up into her side. The two boy twins slept happily beside one another in the crib while Tonoko was off heading somewhere with Miyu, probably hand in hand. He smiled softly at Katara and turned to look at Emi, reaching up to caress her cheek gently. She moved her face more into the palm of his hand and he sighed softly, leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lips. It was a wonder thinking back over the years. It was nineteen years ago sometime last month when the Akatsuki had arrived and forced him to go with them. He had left Emi so alone for three years, that when he finally showed up back at Sunagakure on a mission and they had a mini reunion, she had announced that there was no hope. He had said he wasn't coming back which confirmed her worst fears. He had to fight with her constantly for her to stay alive, and even then, even promising to come back to visit as much as he could, although through secrecy, she still couldn't take it. It didn't help that his second visit to her ended in her being captured by an annoying clan called the "Fernu" clan. In the end, the Akatsuki ended up being destroyed as the members began to die, one by one, and Kasumi had helped Ryuu fake his own death which allowed him to return back to Emi.

He just couldn't believe, that despite everything they had gone through, that they were where they were at. Four children, a big house, and a love so strong nothing could make it waver - even Emi's wild pregnancy moods. He smiled softly and moved to sit beside Emi on the other side from Katara. He moved his arm behind her neck and allowed her to lean against himself. Kissing her forehead and closing his eyes with a soft smile. "I definitely think they all would be proud of us..." He murmured softly and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did I tell you that that necklace looks great on you?" Tonoko asked, leaning back against the tree at the edge of the training field.

The two had already been through two different sparring matches, which each was one by one person. They decided to take a break and moved to the edge of the field. Instead of sitting, Tonoko moved to sit back against the tree, trying to look cool again.

Miyu smiled and moved to sit between Tonoko's legs, leaning back to lean against his chest. "Many times." She whispered.

Tonoko smiled and wrapped his arms around Miyu. "I'm just happy you accepted it so willingly." He whispered.

She laughed and moved to entwine their fingers. "You say it like I shouldn't love you." She smirked and shook her head. "There was no hesitation needed, I love you, Tonoko, and if you want me for the rest of your life, then I want you in return." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded and tightened his arms around her. "Forever together. I can't promise I won't hurt any guy who comes near you." He chuckled.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I don't mind. I am yours." She whispered. "Wh-What age do you want to marry me, Tonoko? We're seventeen now..."

Tonoko was taken back slightly. "Oh...uh..." He laughed nervously. "I...wasn't really thinking about that yet.." He murmured.

She blushed faintly and laughed. "Oh, sorry to rush things then." She murmured.

Tonoko shook his head. "Well...my parents got maried when mom was eighteen..." He murmured and shrugged.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Y-You mean like... next year?"

"Hm?" He asked and nodded. "Yeah, eighteen."

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm following... y-you want to marry me next year?"

"Oh?" Tonoko looked up towards the sky. "I guess it's a possibility."

She blushed brightly and looked down at their connected hands, not sure what to say. After a short while of silence, Tonoko moved his hands up to run through her hair. He smiled softly as he leaned forward and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Your hair smells nice, by the way." He murmured.

She smiled and laughed slightly. "You're so full of compliments today."

"There's more waiting." He chuckled.

She smiled gently and turned her face to look up at him. "You still haven't finished where we left off in the kitchen." She smirked.

Tonoko blushed at the memory and smiled softly. "Has anyone ever told you how soft your lips are?" He smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek, only pulling back so far to look into her eyes.

She shook her head and blushed as well. "N-No... b-but now I know..."

Tonoko smiled and lightly brushed his thumb over her lips. He thought back to when his mom had shared with him that his father always called her beautiful and he smiled softly at her. "You're beautiful too, Miyu." He whispered.

She blushed brighter and shook her head. She turned so she was facing him head on and grabbed his collar, pulling him to her and connecting their lips. Tonoko chuckled and wrapped his arms around Miyu, pulling her more into his lap. "Too embarrassed now?" he chuckled.

"Want me to make you weak in the knees again?" She smirked, searching his eyes.

"Oh." He uttered, his face deepening in colour.

She smirked. She debated on if she should or not, but decided she had liked his reaction from before. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed the skin softly as her hands ran down his chest. Tonoko's eyes widened and he stiffened slightly. "Not fair." He murmured and turned his face away.

She kissed down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses. "But I like your reactions." She whispered.

His breathing deepened and he leaned further back against the tree. He didn't respond, only looked away. She chuckled lightly as her lips reached his collar bone. She kissed it gently before smirking and biting down, but not enough to hurt him. He moaned softly and entwined his fingers with hers. "Still not fair." He whispered.

"Then do something about it." She whispered, biting down a bit harder.

He grunted slightly and pushed her back to the ground, leaning over top of her. He peered down at her and panted, his face beat red. After sharing a moment of silence, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped slightly and shut her eyes. "I-I didn't think you'd actually do something." SHe whispered.

"You gave me no choice." He murmured and moved his lips to her shoulder, brushing them lightly over her skin.

She shivered beneath him and forced back a moan. "Y-You say my lips are soft... y-yours are better." She whispered, moving her arms around his back.

He nodded slightly and moved down to her collar bone, deciding for a little payback. He bit down on her flesh lightly and then kissed it again. She moaned again, a bit louder as she tightened her grip on his back. Tonoko hesitated slightly at the noise and wrapped his arm under her back, pulling her closer as his lips traveled to her throat. Her breathing hitched as she gasped. "S-Stop teasing... y-you're unfair now..."

Tonoko only chuckled slightly. "It's perfectly fair." He said and moved his lips to the edge of her shirt.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

He chuckled again and moved his lips to her lips, pressing them harder together. She quickly moved her hands up his back and tangled them in his hair as she kissed back just as hard. His hands went the same way and entangled in her polar blonde hair. His mouth moving fast against hers. She pulled back and gasped, trying to catch her breath as her chest heaved up and down, staring up at Tonoko. Tonoko swallowed and panted as he stared down at her. "Fair now?" He asked and chuckled lightly.

She blushed and nodded. "Y... You're a really good kisser."

Tonoko nodded slightly. "I can see that." He smirked.

She blushed more and turned her face away. "D-Don't look at me like that..." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Tonoko leaned down to kiss the skin below her ear. "Like what?" He asked in a whisper.

A lump formed in her throat as she closed her eyes. "Y-You're being unfair again..."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not." He murmured.

She nodded. "Y-Yes..." She stuttered slightly. His kisses were making it difficult for her to focus.

He kissed the same spot again. "No." He murmured again.

She bit her lip and let out a soft sigh. "I... I don't even remember now..." She murmured.

He laughed softly and kissed up her jaw to her lips. "I'm that good, huh?" He murmured.

She just blushed and nodded, moving her arms around his neck again. "You can take out the unfairness during battle." He chuckled.

She laughed slightly. "Okay." She whispered.

* * *

Emi and Miyu were doing dishes while the boys were looking after the kids. Ryuu had mailed his father a letter, asking him to come for a visit and bring Kasumi and her brother with him. His father replied and said he'd be there in two weeks. It was now that day and they were expecting them anytime. Ryuu had left out the part about the new children and Tonoko's future wife. The girls quickly finished cleaning and moved to sit on the couch, looking down at the boys who were entertaining the younger children. Katara giggled and laughed at Ryuu while the twin boys cooed and looked around the room rather than on Tonoko.

Finally, a knock came at the door. Katara ran towards the door happily and Ryuu quickly ran after her, scooping her up in his arms before stopping at the door.

"Ready to meet grandpa?" He asked.

Another knock.

Katara nodded with excitement. "Grampa."

Ryuu reached for the knob and pulled the door opened. His smile broadened when he saw his dad and old Akatsuki partner. There was a male somewhat behind Kasumi which he assumed to be Kasumi's younger brother. Ryuu smiled and waved them all in.

"Ah, you've had another young one!" Katashi said and reached out for Katara before pausing. "Unless it's a young-_young_ one." He said and turned to eye Ryuu.

Ryuu only laughed and shook his head. "No, she's mine and Emi's." Ryuu said.

Katashi smiled and reached for her again. Katara shied away and slouched in his arms, looking at Ryuu with a small frown.

Ryuu smiled. "It's alright, Katara. He's your grandpa."

"Grampa." Katara murmured and looked shyly up at Katashi. She nodded and smiled now. "Tay." She giggled and grabbed for his beard.

Kasumi was smiling at Katara and turned to smile at Ryuu. "It's been a long time." She said.

Ryuu nodded. "Tonoko was only four." He laughed. "You should see him now."

Kasumi nodded. "You've grown a lot as well."

Ryuu laughed and shrugged. "I'm not the only one."

The two stepped closer and wrapped their arms around one another. Ryuu was slightly surprised that she took the invitation to the hug since she hated physical contact. "Is this your brother?" Ryuu asked when they pulled back.

Kasumi nodded and grinned. "This is Haruki." Kasumi said and turned to Haruki. "This is Ryuu who've I've told you about."

Ryuu chuckled inwardly at her brothers name. _Hey, Haruki...meet Haruki..._ He laughed softly and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Haruki."

Haruki smiled at Ryuu and took his hand. "I've heard lots about you, Ryuu. And I've heard a bit about your wife."

Ryuu nodded. "Come meet her." He said and led the three into the livingroom.

Katashi looked up from Katara towards the crib. "More?" He asked.

Ryuu laughed softly and nodded. "Go take a look." He chuckled.

Katashi glanced at Ryuu before making his way to the crib. He gasped slightly. "Twins!" He said and turned to smile at Emi. "We knew we could count on you." He chuckled.

Emi smiled gently and pointed behind Katashi. "Why don't you say hello to Tonoko and his girlfriend, Dad."

"Aha!" Katashi turned around to look at Tonoko. His eyes drifted to Miyu and his expression brightened. "Ah, it looks like you've chosen wisely." He said and nodded at Tonoko.

It had been seven years since Tonoko had last saw his grandfather, and he remembered all the memories that came from hanging around him. He laughed and stood up, wrapping his arms around Katashi and Katara. Katashi hugged back with his free arm. "And what's the young girls name?" Katashi asked.

"Amagiri, Miyu." Tonoko replied and smiled.

"I knew she was an Amagiri." Katashi said and laughed. "That's an obvious thing."

Miyu smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Katashi waved her off. "Oh, don't be so formal. Call me anything but."

Tonoko turned to Miyu and laughed. "Old man."

Miyu laughed but shook her head. "I'll just call you Katashi..."

Katashi nodded.

"You really have done a lot since I last visited." Kasumi said, looking around at all the children. Her eyes fell on Emi and she smiled. "Emi, long time no see."

Emi smiled gently. "Indeed. I believe last time I saw you Ryuu almost killed you on accident."

"No cloak this time to confuse any of you." Kasumi laughed.

She caught Ryuu's sombre expression as he shook his head. Kasumi glanced at Tonoko who was looking between the two of them with confusion.

"Cloak?" Tonoko asked.

Kasumi waved him off. "Just an outfit I use to wear." She laughed. "I had to get rid of it. It was too-"

"Clouds..." Tonoko said and furrowed his brows.

Emi's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at Ryuu, a sudden look of panic crossing her face. Her and Ryuu purposely wanted to keep that Ryuu was once in the Akatsuki hidden from their children. Ryuu cleared his throat. Kasumi bit her lip.

"What clouds? It was just a simple cloak." She said.

Tonoko furrowed his eyes further. He remembered something about opening a door to see a woman, the woman in front of him, standing at the door wearing a black cloak with red and white clouds. His father was saying something about opening the door and then everything else became a blur and the clouded cloak was gone. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. Miyu looked at Tonoko and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked nervously.

Tonoko pulled his mind back to reality and nodded. "Yeah...sorry." He murmured.

The others had carried on with another conversation, and Katara was reaching for his cheeks. He quickly pulled on a happy smile and pulled Katara into his arms, pretending to eat her neck. She giggled and tried to push away but Tonoko secured her with his legs and kept her pinned against himself. He laughed evilly and tickled Katara's sides.

Emi was now standing and pulled one of the twins from the crib, holding him out for Kasumi to hold. "Want to?"

Kasumi gasped lightly and hesitated before reaching out to carefully take the baby into her arms. She smiled softly and looked down at his peaceful expression. The child didn't seem to care whose arms he was in. She noticed his distinct features of black and yellow hair with lavender eyes, just like Tonoko and Katara. She was automatically assuming that the other twin was the same.

"What's his name?" She asked.

Emi smiled gently. She had picked up the other twin who was fussing and rocked him in her arms. "The one you have is Haruki, and this one is Arashi."

Haruki had been looking over Kasumi's shoulder at the boy. When Emi said his name, he began to laugh, causing Emi's face to twist in confusion.

Kasumi glanced back at her brother than turned to Emi. "Meet my brother, Emi. His name is Haruki." She laughed gently.

Emi's eyes widened momentarily before her face softened and she smiled. "Oh, I get it now."

Kasumi laughed and nodded before looking now at the Haruki baby. "He's very cute." She said and went to hand him over to Ryuu. Ryuu took him gladly, but then Katashi took him from Ryuu's arms.

"He's...They're going to both grow into strapping young men like your father." Katashi said to Ryuu.

Ryuu laughed and looked at his father sarcastically. "Oh, yes, definitely, dad." Ryuu laughed. "'Cause the grey hair is defintely going for you."

Katashi shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. So what if my hair isn't as radiant as yours, I still am a hit with the girls."

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

KAtashi glanced over Ryuu's shoulder at Emi. "Emi, do you think I still have what it takes?"

Emi laughed nervously and moved to stand beside Ryuu. "W-Well... I'm sure you could try..." She said with a nervous laugh.

Katashi frowned. "I thought Tsuki and I taught you better than that." He laughed than shrugged. "Oh well."

Ryuu laughed again and patted Katashi's shoulder. "Oh, dad..."

Emi smiled gently at Katashi. "Speaking of, how you been doing lately, dad?" She asked, searching his eyes. "Been almost five years since she passed away.."

Katashi sighed and nodded. "It's a bit longly, but I'm doing pretty fine. No one can replace her." He smiled slightly and shrugged. "But, what can I say? She was the best thirty-six years of my entire life."

Emi smiled gently. "I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Katashi smiled and nodded. "Are you telling me I'm past my prime?" He laughed.

Her eyes widened and she shook her hands wildly in denfence. "N-No! Not at all! Y-You're the last parent we have.. I don't want you-"

"What're we having for supper?" He asked suddenly.

She blinked in surprise, her mouth gaping open. "Ah.."

Katashi laughed and patted Emi's shoulder before hugging her with his free arm. "You're acting like you were when you were four." He chuckled.

Emi blushed faintly and smiled. She used her free hand to hug him back, both of them being careful of the babies in their arms. "I-I guess I'm still like that sometimes." She murmured.

They pulled back and then Ryuu laughed lightly before putting his arm around her shoulder. "The shyness is what attracted me to her immediately." He smiled.

Katashi laughed. "I guess Ren and I matched you two pretty well." He chuckled. "I mean, give you a few years and you've managed to pop out four kids." He laughed.

Emi gave Katashi a blank look. "It was more complicated then just "popping" them out." She murmured. "Those twins almost killed me..."

Katashi shrugged. "Alright, not just popping them out." He said and laughed. "But it's exciting that you managed to pull the two clans together with four children." He smiled.

Ryuu laughed. "We're planning for one more."

"Here we go again." Tonoko's eyes widened slightly and he lowered his head.

Ryuu laughed. "One more pregnancy won't kill you, son." He laughed again.

"It just might." He murmured.

Emi gave the boys a blank stare before turning her eyes away. "I don't have to go through another pregnancy. In fact, my body would quite enjoy it."

Ryuu frowned and waved off Tonoko. "Ignore him."

Tonoko gasped and frowned. "Thanks dad. Way to go for my self esteem."

Ryuu waved him off again and laughed. "We both agreed anyways."

"So, five children then?" Kasumi asked and laughed.

Ryuu smiled at Kasumi and nodded.

"Not if the boys keep this up." Emi murmured.

"Not on my account." Katashi stated.

Kasumi laughed. "It's just so strange. You know, seeing him like this with four children. You two happily married and still in love. You're stronger now, I suppose?" She smiled gently.

Emi glanced at Kasumi and blushed faintly. "Yes, much stronger." She murmured.

Kasumi nodded and smiled softly. "I'm glad." She said.

Emi smiled and moved to hand Arashi to Tonoko as she walked off to the kitchen to check on dinner. Miyu smiled gently and glanced at Tonoko. "Your grandfather is funny."

Tonoko nodded. "I haven't seen him since I was ten." He laughed softly. "There's a lot of funny memories I have of him."

She smiled gently and laughed. "I'm kind of like that with my grandmother."

Tonoko nodded and smiled. "I don't think I've met her yet."

She blushed and shook her head. "She moved to the Rain Village."

Tonoko nodded. "I see." He murmured.

Miyu smiled and leaned close to place a kiss on his cheek. "You'll meet her at our wedding."

Tonoko blushed lightly and nodded. His eyes drifted and caught Kasumi's gaze, causing his blush to deepen and he turned his face to Arashi in his arms. "At our wedding." He nodded and smiled gently.

"What wedding, son? Speak up." Katashi said and kicked his foot lightly. "You know I'm getting old."

Tonoko blush deeply and look up at Katashi. "Well...uh..."

Katashi's eyes drifted to meet Miyu's and his eyes drifted down to black necklace that hung around her neck. The necklace disappeared under her shirt, so he couldn't tell if it was the family necklace or not. Tonoko noticed Katashi's questioning gaze and he reached for the necklace and pulled it out from under her shirt.

"You may be old, but you sure are wise." Tonoko laughed.

Katashi laughed. "I told you, these grey hairs make me wise, not just old!" He said and smiled at Miyu. "Welcome to the family." He said.

Miyu smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Katashi nodded. "So, you're going to get married then?" He asked.

Tonoko nodded. "We are." He murmured and scratched his cheek.

"Do you know when?" Katashi asked.

Tonoko shrugged. "Well, we were talking...and it's not official...but maybe sometime next year when we're both eighteen." He said and glanced at his parents.

"Ah!" Katashi said and smiled. "A little tip though..."

Tonoko pulled his gaze back to his grandfather. "Don't have one kid and wait fourteen years to have more. The more the merrier." He laughed.

Miyu blushed and shook her head. "I-I still don't know... a-about that..."

Katashi shook his head. "How are the Inabikari-Sakura clan going to go on? And I'm sure your parents are wanting grandchildren."

"W-Well, y-yeah but ah..."

"Then there is no if, and's or but's..." Katashi smirked. "You're going to be having some kids."

"H-How many d-do you guys expect?" Miyu stuttered nervously.

"Not as many as me, Miyu." Emi laughed.

Katashi laughed. "That's right - more! At the least ten." He said and smirked.

Miyu shook her head and flopped back on the floor with her hands over her eyes. "Oh god..."

Ryuu laughed. "Don't listen to dad, Miyu."

Katashi shook his head. "What happened to respecting your elders?" He asked and laughed. "Twenty kids."

Tonoko's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous!" He said and shook his head. "T-two or three would be just fine." He mumbled and blushed as he looked down at Arashi again.

Miyu was in a frozen state as she laid on the ground with her eyes closed. Tonoko finally glanced over at Miyu and put his hand lightly on her leg. "Miyu?" He asked.

She just shook her head. "My l-limit is two.."

Tonoko chuckled lightly and moved to lay Arashi on her chest before lying back beside her. Arashi's thumb was in his mouth as he slept. Tonoko moved his hand to cup the babies head. "But look at him." He whispered.

Miyu glanced at Arashi and sighed. "He's not our kid... it's different. No pain..."

Tonoko shrugged. "I mean, sure, there's a bit of screaming..." He shrugged again. "It can't be _that_ bad."

Emi had stepped into the room and listened to the converstation and laughed. "Well, it's pretty bad, Miyu." She smirked. "But as long as your husband is with you, most of the pain is in his hand." She smirked and looked up at Ryuu.

Ryuu lifted his hand and clenched his fist and unclenched it. "She's got a lot of strength when she's in labour."

Katashi chuckled and punched Ryuu's arm. "You put your mother such an excruciating labour that she nearly ripped my hand right off. For almost 24 hours; you just refused to come out."

Ryuu laughed and shrugged. "Whoops?"

Emi laughed. "Tonoko was like that too. Almost seventeen hours for him."

Tonoko laughed and mimicked his father. "Whoops?"

Katashi looked at Miyu and waved his hand casually. "Why do you think the woman are the ones who bear and give birth to the children?"

"Men couldn't be able to endure the pain." Kasumi laughed.

Katashi nodded. "I'm sure you're a strong one, Miyu." Katashi said.

Miyu sighed and closed her eyes. "I-I am strong... but that's not the point..."

Tonoko reached for Arashi clenched fists and brushed his thumb lightly over his fingers. He glanced at Miyu and sighed before turning to stare up at the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Emi groaned as she whipped a pillow at Ryuu and Tonoko. "You two had me worried! Where have you been all night?" She shouted angrily. She was now five months pregnant and they had another moody-Emi stage to go through.

Miyu was watching nervously from the side when Emi turned to glare at her. "And you!"

Miyu's eyes widened as she put her hands up in denfence. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You let them worry me!" Emi shouted.

"I-I'm sorry?" Miyu murmured.

Tonoko waved Miyu off. "Ignore her, she's not senseable at the moment." He whispered.

Emi frowned at Tonoko. "You're not sensable!" She shouted and whipped another pillow at him.

Tonoko blocked it. He took the pillow and stole a quick glance at Ryuu. Ryuu nodded and Tonoko threw the pillow gently back to his mother. As Emi went to catch the pillow, Ryuu moved forward quickly and wrapped his arms around Emi's arms, pinning them at her sides.

"Success." Tonoko smirked and nodded towards Miyu as he went to sit down on the couch casually. Miyu went to set beside him as she watched Ryuu and Emi.

Emi growled and tried to squirm free. "Let go! You're _so_ on the couch tonight!"

"Watch as dad handles her like a pro." Tonoko said and leaned his arms on the back of the couch.

Ryuu laughed at Tonoko and shook his head as he forced Emi away from the livingroom and up to their room, the whole way Emi calling death threats and squirming. Finally, Ryuu was able to get her in the room and closed the door. He shielded her from the door and laughed. "You're going to scare the poor girl away!" He said.

"Good! She can go home anyway..." Emi murmured and crossed her arms.

Ryuu frowned. "But she's the only girl Tonoko actually opened up to." He said.

Emi frowned and started crying. "I'm sorry!"

Ryuu hid his smile and went to comfort his wife. "There, there." He cooed in her ear. "She'll understand that you were only worried about us." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

Emi frowned still. "I-I'm still mad at you and Tonoko..."

"But I'm not sleeping on the couch, right?" He asked and chuckled.

Emi pulled back and gave him a blank look. "Yes you are. And Miyu must go home as a punishment for both of them."

Ryuu shook his head and pulled back to look into her eyes. "You don't want me on the couch, Emi." He frowned. "Remember the couch monster last time?"

Emi frowned before shaking her head. "Then get eaten."

He laughed slightly and shook his head, kissing her cheek. "You don't want to sleep in my arms like every other night?" He asked.

"W...Well..." Her eyes widened and she glared at Ryuu. "Cheater!" She gasped.

"Cheater for what?" He asked.

"Trying to convince me that I want you in the bed!"

Ryuu shook his head. "Why do I need to convince you when you're wanting me to deep down, Emi?" He asked and frowned, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She frowned. "Fine! Make the pregnant lady sleep on the couch. I don't care..."

Ryuu sighed and rolled his eyes. "As if you'd fit comfrtably on the couch." He laughed.

She gasped. "You're calling me fat now? I'm doing this for us!"

Ryuu laughed and shook his head. "That's why I find you the most attractive woman in the entire village - in the entire world." He smiled softly and caressed her cheek.

"Y-You're attracted to me... because I'm fat!"

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "For many different reasons, and one being that you so willingly will bear our child."

Emi frowned. "B-But I'm fat, right?"

Ryuu shook his hand and placed his hand on her 5 month round belly. "Not fat, but carrying another human inside of you." He whispered and smiled.

Emi glanced down at her stoamch before smiling. "Okay.."

"No couch for either of us tonight?" He asked carefully.

She eyed him for a moment before sighing. "Get me ice cream from the store."

"There's some in the freezer." Ryuu said. "Vanilla - your favourite."

"Then get it for me and you can sleep here." She grinned.

Ryuu sighed and pushed her down onto the edge of the bed. "One second." He murmured and disappeared downstairs.

"Hey dad, you totally didn't show Miyu your pro moves." Tonoko called into the kitchen.

Ryuu laughed. "My pro moves are too pro for Miyu to see." He chuckled.

Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. I see you're already to the ice cream stage."

"Yeah...maybe more." He said and grabbed the ice cream box and a spoon.

"More?" Tonoko asked and raised a brow.

Ryuu returned back upstairs, closing the door behind. He looked at the puzzle that Emi had taken out and spread out across the floor. The puzzle was a little more than half done, and she reached across the puzzle over her stomach with difficultly.

"Emi?" Ryuu asked and raised a brow, glancing at the ice cream box in his hand. "You knew I was getting ice cream, why did you start a puzzle?" He laughed.

Emi shrugged and reached out to place a puzzle piece. "You took too long. Besides," She looked up at him and smirked. "you're jealous that my brain can handle this puzzle and yours can't."

Ryuu sighed and then innerwardly smirked. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, lowering his head. "Sometimes you can be real hurtful, Emi." He murmured.

Emi frowned as she looked up at Ryuu. "Well... I mean... it's no shock that I have a higer IQ..." She murmured, looking down at the puzzle, tears brimming in her eyes. "I-I'm a bad wife..."

Whoops...not as planned.

Ryuu placed the ice cream on the floor and spoon on the bed before moving to his knee's and crawling over to his crying wife. "No, no." He murmured and wrapped his arms around her. "Not a bad wife at all." He said.

"B-But I'm mean to you..." She sobbed. "I-I'm sorry... I-I don't mean to be smart!"

Ryuu shook his head. "I love that you're intelligent, Emi. It makes you who you are which attracted me to you. You're not mean to me." He whispered.

"B-But you just s-said I'm hurtful..." She murmured, crying harder. "J-Just divorce me!"

"Hey," Ryuu said and took her face in his hands, shaking his head. "Don't talk like that." He frowned. "I will never divorce you." He said and pressed his lips to hers. "Okay?"

Emi sobbed and nodded. "O-Okay..."

He wraped his arms tightly around her and let her cry into his shoulder until she was finished. "Are you ready for ice cream?" He finally asked, knowing that ice cream always put her in a good mood at any point during her pregnancy.

Emi smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes."

After awkwardly helping Emi to her feet, they made their way to the bed and sat down. Ryuu gave her the spoon and opened the box, holding it towards her. She quickly took the box and spoon, scooping some and shoving it in her mouth with a soft sigh. "Yum."

Ryuu laughed softly and took a mouthful as well. He nodded and smiled as he sucked on the vanila ice cream, melting it melt in his mouth.

Emi smirked. "Rest is mine." She stated and shoved another mouthful into her mouth.

Downstairs, Miyu and Tonoko sat on the couch watching television. The three younger kids were asleep and Tonoko's parents were in their room. Miyu leaned close to Tonoko with her head resting on his chest and their fingers entwined together.

"Tonoko..." Miyu whispered during a comercial.

"Hm?" His eyes drifted from the television screen to Miyu's face.

"M... My birthday is next week you know..."

Tonoko nodded. "It is." He whispered.

"I... I um... was wondering about.. what we've talked about..." She murmured, blushing. She seemed to be unable to get the words she wanted to come out.

"Miyu..." He smiled softly. "Give it a week." He whispered.

She bit her lip and blushed more. She could only nod as she looked to the ground.

Tonoko moved his hand to Miyu's cheek, turning her face up to look at him again. "Don't worry, kay?" He whispered.

She blushed and nodded. "I-I'm not worried..." She whispered, eyeing him before glancing at his lips.

Tonoko nodded and smiled softly before leaning down to connect their lips. She closed her eyes and smiled against his lips. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too..." He murmured and moved his legs around her stomach to pin her. He laughed at her shock face and shrugged, turning back to the television; the commercials were done. "Can't go no where now."

She laughed. "I don't want to go anywhere." She whispered. "I want to be in your arms forever." She smiled.

"Legs." He correctly and laughed.

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Thank you... I thought we were having a moment... guess not."

Tonoko laughed and shrugged. "I find this moment quite cute." He reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "Especially since you still have a beautiful blush." He whispered.

Her blush only deeped as she shook her head. "Oh Tonoko..." She murmured.

Tonoko chuckled and unwrapped his legs from around her. "It's true." He chuckled.

She smirked and quickly laid down on the couch, grabbing his collar and forcing him down on top of her as she looked up at him, still smirking. "I can make you regret saying that." She chuckled. "Why don't I make your knees weak again?"

Tonoko playfully rolled his eyes. "How about I don't give you enough time this time?" He asked and chuckled, moving his mouth to her collar bone, biting down lightly. "Not any time at all." He whispered and began to kissed the crook of her neck.

She gasped and shook her head. "N-No fair... th-this was m-my idea..." She whispered.

"Beat you to it." He chuckled.

She groaned slightly and let out a soft sigh. "Th-Then at least continue if you're going to beat me to it..." She whispered.

Tonoko smirked and leaned back down to kiss her neck again. She gasped slightly and closed her eyes again, moving her hands to his hair and tangling her fingers in it.

His hands ran up hers sides and his mouth moved to her shoulder and to her arm.

"T... Tonoko..." She whispered, a small moan leaving her lips. "Y-You're so good at that..." She murmured.

Tonoko nodded slightly. "T-thanks?" He whispered and moved his lips to hers.

She smiled against his lips as she pressed her lips harder to his, moving her body closer to his. He slipped his hand beneath her back and pulled her up the rest of the way as his lips moved along the edge of her jaw. She shivered beneath him and moaned again. She never understood why the smallest things he did made her body feel so different.

Tonoko stopped his lips at the skin beneath her ear and breathed in. "I like those sounds." He whispered.

Her face was already flushed before he said that, but now her face was even deeper in colour. "I-I..." She stuttered nervously. Her body was trembling slightly beneath him as she tried to think straight.

Tonoko felt her tremble and pushed his body harder against hers, his lips harder down on hers. "Yes?" He whispered.

She gasped and shook her head, moving her lips from his to bite her own lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. "Y-You keep t-teasing me..." She whispered, her body only trembling more.

His hands ran up her sides aagain and he leaned down to kiss her neck once again. "You don't like this?" He asked.

"I love it." She blurted before biting her lip harder.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly. "I... I don't know..." She whispered, shifting slightly beneath him, her body still trembling and her mind hazy.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her back until she was on top. "Hm?"

She looked down at him. Her hair was now out of place and her face flushed. She bit her lip as she looked down at him nervously. "I... I said I don't know." She whispered.

Tonoko reached up to caress her cheek before pulling her down and connecting their lips. His hand went to her hip and slided slightly under her shirt.

She gasped and pulled back slightly to look at him. "Wh... What if your parents walk in?"

"They'll probably be a while." He mumbled.

She blushed faintly before letting out a sigh and leaning back down to connect their lips. She dropped her full weight onto him and let out a weak moan. Tonoko quickly wrapped his arms around Miyu and held her securely to himself. "To think you're all mine." He mumbled against her lips.

She blushed faintly and smiled. "Not... all of me is yours yet." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" He whispered and pulled back to search her eyes.

"Not all of me is yours until you marry me." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "Then you will be completely mine." He smiled.

She nodded and lowered her lips to his neck, kissing it gently before lightly grazing her teeth against his flesh. Her hands running down his chest and feeling his muscles. Tonoko gasped slightly and shivered at her light touch. He closed his eyes. She smiled and moved her hands to his sides, using it as support as she lightly bit down on his neck. His hands went to her hips as his mouth parted slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. She smiled gently and moved her lips up his neck and to the skin below his ear. "What if I left a mark on you?" She whispered with a smirk, her hands moving up his sides as she shifted her body on his, biting back her own moan.

Tonoko shrugged. "Our parents will see." He murmured.

She shrugged. "So? You're already eighteen, and I'm a week away. Would it matter?" She whispered, biting down on his skin lightly.

Tonoko shivered slightly. "We may get in trouble." He mumbled.

Miyu sighed slightly and moved her lips back down his neck until she reached his collar bone. "Fine." She whispered, moving her lips lower to his chest.

Tonoko moved one of his arms behind his head as he looked down at Miyu. What she was doing made him blush deeply. She noticed his gaze and lifted her head, blushing as well. "Wh-What? Y-You don't like this?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "I love it." He breathed and smiled softly.

She blushed more. "Th... Then why are you staring at me?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

He swallowed and shrugged slightly. "I'm curious to what you're doing." He whispered.

She shook her head and moved her hand up to cover his eyes. "Feel, don't watch." She whispered, using her free hand to run it down his chest with the lightest touch.

He shivered slightly and closed his eyes, resting his head back as he enjoyed Miyu's touch. Slowly she pulled her hand from his eyes and went back to kissing his chest, her hands moving to his hips as she lightly massaged his skin.

Tonoko's breathed deeply and he sat up, pulling Miyu up to press his lips hard against hers, His breath was already lost long ago, but he continued to kiss her anyways. She pulled him tightly to her, their chests touching a she tangled her fingers in his hair again, her lips moving against his fast. A moan left Tonoko's throat and he continued to force Miyu until he was pinned against the arm of the couch, his hands at her hips pulling her closer to himself. She moaned softly as she felt her mind grow hazy again, making it hard for her to think. Her body trembled again as she reached for his hands, moving them up her shirt slight until they were at her sides.

"Y-You're so warm against my skin..." She whispered, blushing as she tried not to get carried away.

"You're making me hot." He murmured. and moved his lips fircely to her neck.

She gasped and bit her lip as a weak moan left her lips. "I... I'm surprised I'm not as hot as you are..." She whispered, feeling how hot his skin was under hers.

He nodded slightly. "I don't understand how you're not as hot as I am." He murmured.

"I-I feel hot..." She whispered. "J-Just not to the touch..."

He pushed her back over the arm of the couch slightly and moved her shirt up slightly to kiss her stomach. She gasped and bit her lip. Her body felt as though it was on fire. She wanted more but knew she had a boundary they both needed to watch. She trembled more from beneath him as she clawed his back slightly. His lips moved closer to her hip and he played with the edges of her pants before sighing and moving back up, placing butterflies kissed along her skin. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to keep herself controlled. "T... Tonoko..." She moaned, tightening her hands on his shirt.

He moved his hands higher up her back and clawed lightly at her back. Her skin was soft against his touch and it only added to the blush. He breathed in deeply and pressed his chest to hers, moving his lips to her neck once again. "You're so beautiful in every way 'maginable." He murmured.

Her breathing hitched as she nodded. "Th-Thanks..." She whispered, unable to think straight with everything he was doing to her.

He ran his hands down her side again and pulled her up towards him again. They were on their knee's now, fightning against each other with their lips and hands and no matter how high Tonoko could get, he felt like he was far above the earth. Miyu forced Tonoko back down on his back. She pulled back from his lips and laid heavily on top of him. Their hair was a mess, their bodies both drenched in sweat, and their breathing uneaven with bright red faces. Miyu closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, her mind still hazy as she tried to calm down her racing heart.

Tonoko reached up to caress her cheek, his breathing deep as he stared up at Miyu. She gave a small smile and breathed out. "I-I still can't b-believe how good of a kisser you are." She breathed.

"And I still can't understand how you still don't feel so hot, I mean, you look it..." He smirked and brushed her flushed cheeks.

She shrugged. "I... I really don't know why... b-but I really did... a-and still do feel hot." She murmured.

Tonoko nodded. "Me too." He breathed in deeply again. "My body feels dysfunctional right now." He chuckled lightly.

She nodded. "I... I can't stop trembling." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "I...I know we can't go further..." His voice trailed off, leaving the thought floating.

She nodded. "I... I know..." She murmured before blushing. "B-But I seriously wish we could."

Tonoko nodded and his hand slid slightly under her shirt again. "Me too." He breathed.

"S-So you just did that to t-tease me?" She laughed.

Tonoko shrugged. "Teased myself just as much." He murmured and shifted sightly under her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "E-Even though we can't go further... I really want more of what we just did..." She whispered, blushing.

Tonoko nodded. "Definitely." He whispered.

She lifted her head to search his eyes. "C-Can we... please?" She whispered.

Tonoko's breathing deepened more and he pulled her up more to sit across his lower stomach. "Of course." He murmured and propered himself with his elbow, his other hand reaching around her waist as he kissed her stomach.

She gasped and bit her lip, her body trembling more again. Tonoko lifted his eyes to meet Miyu's gaze and they both smiled slightly. It was than that he heard his parents voice and footsteps coming down the upstairs hallway. His eyes widened and he pushed Miyu back onto her back, clasping his hand over her mouth. "They're coming." He breathed.

Miyu's eyes widened. They were both still clearly a mess. His parents would know instantly of what they were doing. She let out a shaky breath and nodded to Tonoko. Tonoko listened as he heard the footsteps descending the stairs. He quickly grabbed her hand and moved towards the kitchen. When he realized the parents were walking down the hall to the kitchen, he turned and moved back towards the hallway door. They peered around the corner and when they disappeared into the kitchen he pulled her to the staircase and pulled her up the stairs quietly. They snuck past Katara's room and entered into his own room. Once the door was closed, he turned to lean back against it, smirking at Miyu.

She shook her head and laughed slightly. She walked up to him to grab his collar and forced their lips together roughly. "Am I allowed in here by your parents rules?" She murmured against his lips.

"As long as there isn't any bad behavior." He laughed lightly and moved his hand under her shirt, clawing at her back gently.

She smirked and pulled him towards the bed, laying down with him on top. "Then as long as we stay in our boundaries, we won't be breaking any rules." She whispered between kisses.

A knock came at the door and Ryuu called in. "Tonoko?" The door knob wiggled.

Tonoko groaned and pulled Miyu to her feetm guiding her to the closet and pushing her in before jumping into bed.

"Tonoko?" Ryuu peeked in to see his son laying in the bed facing away.

"Hm?" Tonoko called back, trying regulate his breathing.

"You okay, son?" He asked. "Did Miyu go home?"

Tonoko growled. "I-I think so." He murmured into his pillow.

Emi showed up behind Ryuu and frowned. "Do you not feel well, Tonoko?"

"Just exhausted." He replied. "A little lightheaded is all." He laughed nervously.

Ryuu frowned and moved into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching over to feel his forehead. He pulled it back. "You're just burning." He said.

Tonoko shrugged. "Am I?" He said nervously.

"I think you've got the flu." He murmured.

Tonoko shook his head. "No! I feel perfectly fine." He was sitting now, hoping the dark room hid his face enough.

"A-Are you sure, Tonoko? I don't want you getting Miyu sick..." Emi asked.

Tonoko shook his head. "It's just that Miyu kissed me again, and it felt as good as the first." He murmured.

Ryuu glanced up at Emi and back down at Tonoko. "A kiss made you this hot?"

Tonoko laughed nervously. "It was a kind of unexpected trip-stumble-fall-kiss,: He murmured..

Emi laughed slightly. "That makes more sense to me." She glanced to Ryuu and shrugged. "Let's let him be." She smiled.

Ryuu nodded and patted Tonoko's shoulder. "Let us know if you need anything." He sad before the to left the room.

Tonoko sighed in quiet relief and laid flat against the bed. Miyu stepped from the closet and moved to climb on top of Tonoko with a blush. "Sure this is okay?" She whispered. "I mean... keeping me here in secret?"

"If you don't mind sneaking out the window." He murmured and moved his hands up her shirt again.

She shivered and shook her head. "It's worth it for this." She whispered, moving her lips to his neck.

Tonoko nodded and moved his chest up to meet hers, pressing his body hard against hers. "I don't know how much more I'll be able to take like this, though." He mumbled.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I-I don't think I have enough s-self control..."

Tonoko breathed in deeply and let out a soft moan. "It's getting harder, that's for sure." He mumbled.

"M... Maybe I should go home so we can't be tempted." She whispered, biting her lip. As much as she didn't want to leave, she had a feeling one of them would step the boundary if she stayed.

Tonoko nodded and moved his lips against hers again. "I don't want you to, though..." He said and placed his hands on her hips.

"I... I just don't want to mess things up." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "I understand. I think you should go too." He murmured and wrapped his arm around her against pressing his lips to her neck. "Soon." He whispered.

She smiled gently and moved her head back to give him better access to her neck. "O-Okay..." She whispered, moving her hands up his shirt, her hands tracing patterns on his chest as she pressed her body hard against his.

Tonoko moved his lips quickly to her neck and moved his hand up his shirt to hand Miyu's hand. He could feel a slight tremble come from her again and he held her tighter against himself, being aware of every part that touched him. "Very soon." He mumbled.

She let out a shaky breath a nodded. Her fire was raging and she would soon force herself to make him put it out. Tonoko placed Miyu's hand gently on his chest again and moved his hand under her shirt to hher back. His hand glided over the hook of her bra and he hesitated for a moment before moving further up.

"I'm tempted." He murmured.

"I.. I want you to so bad." She whispered, her body trembling beneath his touch.

His hand hesitated over it once again be he forced his hand down. "It's getting too hard." He murmured and swallowed.

She nodded and slowly pulled back to sit up, looking down at Tonoko. "I-I don't want to have to force you to put out my fire..." She whispered, blushing at the thought.

Tonoko looked up at Miyu and nodded slightly. His breathing was deep again and he had to swallow hard. "I'd hate for you to go, but I know you should." He murmured.

She nodded and stood up. She stumbled for a moment from being so lightheaded. She glanced back at Tonoko and smiled gently. "Tomorrow shall I come over and we start this until we reach our limits?" She whispered.

Tonoko gasped slightly and sat up on the edge of the bed. "The limits is a dangerous place." He smirked and stood up, grabbing the wall for support.

She shrugged and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I like danger." She whispered, smirking.

Tonoko nodded and wrapped his arms around her torso, hugging her tightly. "When we're married, I'll make you go crazy." He whispered.

"I-I'm already crazy because I can't let you take me." She whispered, blushing brightly.

Tonoko laughed softly and quietly as he guided her backwards towards the door, and realizing his mistake, he turned and led her to the window. Running up the stairs, Tonoko had grabbed Miyu's shoes and so he went to get and brought them to her. She quickly pulled them on and smiled. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. "Are we going to continue tomorrow?" She murmured against his lips.

Tonoko moved his hands to her behind and pulled her against himself with a nod. She let out a moan and reluctantly forced herself back from him. "I-I can't wait..." She whispered and opened the window slowly as to make no noise before slipping out onto the roof. "I love you Tonoko." She grinned before running off of the room and down the street Tonoko stared after her, his breathing coming out hard. He didn'r know whether or not he could sleep that night but he went to lay down. His body was sensitive everywhere she had touched and a small smile played with the edges of his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Miyu's birthday. Tonoko had taken her to the park - the same park he had given her the clan crest. She had been curious all day as to what he would do. He wasn't giving her any hints, but it was clear he was planning something. Miyu was currently hanging upside down on monkey-bar, looking over at Tonoko with a smile. Tonoko watched her and smiled softly. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the upside-down Miyu, leaning down to kiss her while she was upside-down.

She blushed and giggled softly. "T-Tonoko..." She murmured. "I'm gonna fall if you do that..." She whispered.

Tonoko chuckled and placed his hand on the back of her head, pressing his lips harder against hers. She gasped and pushed him back so she could jump down.

"I hope you intended on catching me if I had fallen." she whispered before grabbing his collar and forcing their lips together roughly.

Tonoko laughed. "Of course." He murmured and pushed her back against the metal pole of the monkey bars. He breathed in deeply and moved his hand to her butt as he pressed his body against hers. He had already looked around the surrounding area for any possible witnesses and found none.

She gasped and shut her eyes. "T-Tonoko ... What have you been hiding all day? What have you planned?" She whispered, clawing his back lightly.

Tonoko smiled softly and pulled back to look at her. He reached up to caress her cheek and laughed softly. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes. And I love you too." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Tonoko's smile slowly turned into a smirk as they held each others gaze. He reached down to entwine his fingers with hers before and kneeled down and smiled. "Now that you're eighteen, here's a question for you." He smirked. "Miyu, will you-"

Miyu's face brightened. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She smiled at him.

Tonoko's face softened and his face brightened slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box, opening it to reveal a gold band with a small diamond stone. He smiled up at her as he took the ring and slipped it onto her finger; a perfect fit.

Finally, he stood back up and wrapped his arms around her torso. "I'm glad." He whispered.

She smiled, tears brimming in her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"Inabikari, Miyu..." He murmured and smiled. "I think it'll fit perfectly fine." He whispered.

She blushed brightly as she shut her eyes. "Did your parents know you were doing this?" She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "They've known for a little while." He replied. "And your parents will be waiting to see the ring when you return home tinight." He murmured and smiled softly. "Your mother was quite excited."

She blushed. "I'm glad that I'm finally going to be yours." She whispered.

"Fully mine this time." He murmured and blushed lightly. "Every part of you." He moved both arms around her waist and smiled softly as he gazed into her eyes.

She blushed brightly. "We won't have to hold back anymore. Th-There won't be a boundary to watch." She whispered. "T...Tonoko. I've decided I do want children with you." She murmured.

Tonoko's eyes softened and his blush deepened. He turned his eyes down as he imagined what it would be like to have children with thought about his mother and father and the children they had and tried to imagine what it would be like to have a child of his own. He leaned forward and tilted his head up slightly and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm glad." He whispered.

She blushed and smiled. "I love you, Tonoko." She whispered.

"I love you too, Miyu." He whispered and kissed her neck softly. "There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my entire life with." He said.

She smiled and closed her eyes, moving her head backup give him better access to her neck. "I-I wish we were married already." She whispered. "I-I want to give myself to you.." She whispered, biting back a moan.

Tonoko nodded. "What I wouldn't give to be able to take your clothing off now." He murmured and breathed down her neck.

She shivered and gasped slightly at his words. "I..." She quickly pulled back and searched his face. "C...Can we go to your place? P-Please? I don't want someone to show up here." She whispered.

"My parents are home." He murmured.

She bit her lip. "I'll come in the window..." She murmured.

Tonoko breathed down her neck again and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. "What if I can't contain myself?" He asked. "We don't want to ruin anything now that we're so close to marriage."

She bit her lip. She knew that they both wanted one another, but she also didn't want to mess up things. She lowered her head and sighed.

Tonoko sighed. "If we continue on like how we have..." He chuckled lightly. "I might take you right in front of everyone the minute we're married." He laughed slighty as his blushed deepened. He hoped that she knew he was kidding, although serious to some degree.

She let out a breath and sighed. "D-Do we have a date set to get married?" She whispered.

Tonoko nodded and smiled. "I didn't want to wait too long so while I was talking to my parents, we thought a month from now would be good." He said. "One month..." He whispered and moved his hand up the back of her shirt. "And this comes off." He murmured, his hand laying over the hook of her bra. He moved his hand down to th small of her back. Like always, her flesh was cold to his touch while he heated like a furnace.

Her knees felt weak at his words. She ached for him so much yet the thought of giving herself to him still made her nervous. "You... You promise to be gentle with me when that day comes, right? And you'll stay by me when in labour?" She whispered, blushing.

Tonoko nodded and caressed her cheek. "Of course." He murmured and pressed his body completely against hers. "I'll be as gentle as you want." He whispered and kissed the corner of her lips. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered and kissed him harder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well,well,well..." a voice came from behind Tonoko. He hadn't need to turn around since he recognized the voice.

Miyu pulled back from Tonoko and looked over his shoulder at Chrone who was standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at the pair. "Chrone?"

"You to seem to be on quite closer terms than you lead people on to think." Chrone said.

Tonoko had pulled away to look at Chrone. His face was faintly flushed, but it was bright enough for Chrone to see. "Does she really drive you that crazy, Tonoko?"

Miyu narrowed her eyes on Chrone. "Leave us be. Our relationship isn't your concern."

Chrone narrowed her eyes at Miyu. "You know how many gIrls in the village hate yours guts?" she asked.

"Chrone...it was my choice." Tonoko said.

"You hardly knew her." Chrone said.

Miyu bit her lip and turned away.

Tonoko narrowed his eyes. "I'd say I chose very well." He said.

Chrone scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nice choice. She's just scum." Chrone stated.

Miyu's eyes widened. "Wh-Who do you think you are? Calling me scum? I could kill you in seconds." She hissed.

Chrone rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, save it for later."

Tonoko shook his head. "Chrone, leave. Now."

Chrone narrowed her eyes at Miyu. "Better watch yourself; a lot of girls are quite angry at you." She said and turned to walk away.

Tonoko stepped forward, pointing his index finger at Chrone. "Don't start, Chrone." he warned. "And you wonder why I was never interested in you."

Chrone bit her lip and forced herself to keep walking until she was out of sight. Miyu bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I'm... Im sorry..." she whispered.

Tonoko shook his head. "Don't listen to her. I chose you and gave you the family crest because I want to spend my life with you." He reached out to grab the pendant around her neck.

"I love you too, Miyu." He whispered and kissed her neck softly. "There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my entire life with." He said.

She looked at the necklace in his palm before looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "B...because if me, you lost a friend.. I..." She lowered her head and frowned, squeezing her eyes shut as tears slipped from the edges.

Tonoko moved to lift her face and frowned. "A real friend would understand my feelings and know that I love you." He said and kissed her cheek. "If Chrone can't understand that, it can't be helped." He frowned and moved to wrap his arm around Miyu's shoulder and began to walk her away from the park. He want Miyu to think about anything else other than Chrone at the moment. "How about I retreat my lovely fiance to a beautiful dinner?" He asked and smiled softly.

Miyu smiled gently. "O-Okay. Sounds nice." She whispered.

After Tonoko had treated Miyu to a beautiful dinner at a restaurant his father treated his mother to on their annivarsary, Tonoko and Miyu walked around the village for a little bit, hand-in-hand. Tonoko swung her hand back and forth lightly as he took in her beauty with the moonlight. Despite seeing her almost everyday since they first met, it still made his heart seem heavier when he really stopped to look at her.

Miyu smiles gently as she looked at Tonoko. She loved him with her life. She wanted to spend her life with him. Web she saw Tonokos parents together, she hopped they could be ask much in love as them. She let out a soft sigh as she lifted her hand and looked at the beautiful ring. It made her heart flutter knowing that she was a month from being an Inabikari. Tonoko was so handsome in her eyes. His body was so muscular and his eyes captives her so easily. She squeezed his hand tightly as she looked up at the moon - she always thought of his compliment to her about being like the moon. It made the moon something she loved to see.

Tonoko noticed her gazing at the moon and he turned his face to look at it as well as he moved his arm around her shoulders. He smiled softly up at the moon and sighed. "Beautiful moon..." He said the meaning of her name slowly and sighed again, turning his gaze back to her face. "I find you much more beautiful than the moon." He whispered. "The moon merely compliments you."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you... My fiancé." She whispered. "You're too good for me." She murmured.

Tonoko smiled and turned his face to the sky again, taking in the view. "No, I think it's the other way around." He chuckled.

She blushed and moved to lean her head on his shoulder. "My handsome Tonoko." She whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months later, Emi had her planned last child. It happened to be another daughter, which everyone was happy with. Katara was older now, and she was becoming more talktive over time. The twins were just over a year old now, and although they were identical twins, they were completely different. Arashi was a more bouncy, bold child, while Haruki often remained quiet and chill. Izumi was the new addition, with the same traits as the other children. Unlike the other children, Izumi was a very quiet child and created a peaceful calmness to the house that made Ryuu and Emi more relaxed despite the young children.

Tonoko and Miyu had managed to get a small place for themselves shortly after they were married and finally gave themselves to one another not too long after marriage, although Miyu was still scared of having children, so they had made sure that conception wouldn't occur.

It had been a short while since their last visit to Tonoko's parents, so they had decided to pay a quick visit when they were walking by. When they arrived, they were greeted by hugs by both parents and Katara. The twins were already put to bed before the two arrived. Tonoko had moved towards Izumi and picked her up, he hadn't seen her since the week before and he missed her calming, peaceful expressions.

Emi smiled gently at Miyu and Tonoko. "We've missed you two around here." She laughed lightly.

"Onii-San..." Katara said as she walked up to Tonoko. "Come back home." She frowned. "I miss you too!"

Tonoko smiled and put Izumi back down in the crib before picking Katara up and kissing her cheek. "I've missed you too, Katara." He smiled softly.

"Then come back home." She frowned.

"Kata, we explained to you. He lives with Miyu in another home." Emi said.

"No!" Katara wrapped her arms around Tonokos neck tightly.

Miyu let out a sigh between sorrow and humor. She thought it was cute that Katara was wanting her brother so much.

"Katara..." Tonoko whispered. "Remember what I said?" He asked. "Remember how I told you that you're the one who needs to protect the little ones now? You're a tough little girl, " He whispered.

"B-But what if I need your help?" She asked.

Emi let out a sigh and looked up at Ryuu. They had been through this with Katara many times, but she just didn't seem to understand why Tonoko had moved out.

"Then all you have to do is call my name and I'll with you instantly." He whispered and placed the tip of his finger over her heart. "In here." He whispered.

Katara frowned and lowered her head on his shoulder. "Onii-san.."

Miyu smiled gently and rubbed Katara's back as she leaned in to kiss Tonoko quickly.

Tonoko smiled back and pulled back from Katara to smile at her. "If you ask mom and dad, maybe they'll allow you to come stay at our place for a few days." Tonoko whispered.

Her face brightened. "Really?"

Miyu smiled. "As long as mom and dad say yes."

Katara snapped her head in Emi and Ryuu's direction. " Can I? Please!"

Ryuu smiled and nodded. "I'm sure a night or two won't hurt." He said.

Katara grinned. "I get to see where Onii-san lives!"

Tonoko smiled and nodded. The only probably was that they didn't currently have an extra bed. They had just gotten the house not too long ago and they only had a few furniture items in the house.

Katara smiled before squirming out of Tonoko's arms and running over to jump into Emi's arms. Emi smiled gently and shifted Katara so she could support her better.

Tonoko smiled and moved over towards Emi, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "I'l be sure to come back next weekend for your birthday, by the way." He said and pulled back with a smile.

Emi smiled gently and placed a kiss on Tonoko's cheek. "Yeah you better." She murmured.

"You're not pregnant again, right?" He asked and moved his hand to Emi's stomach. "I don't want to be killed if I forget." He said jokingly.

Emi rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not pregnant, Tonoko. Izumi was the last one I'm having..." She smirked. "Unless your father has plans I'm unaware of..."

Ryuu was leaning against the wall, and when Emi glanced over at him, he just whistled and looked around the room.

"Oh jeez..." Emi murmured before sighing and letting out a laugh. "Well if he wants more, I got news for him..."

Ryuu laughed and shook his head, moving to wrap his arms around Emi's waist from behind, kissing the side of her head. "No, I enjoy five." He murmured.

She smiled and turned to look at Miyu. "It's Miyu's turn to start having the kids."

Miyu's face turned red. "Ah... well..."

Tonoko glanced at Miyu and smiled softly. "We were just giving it a little time, getting use to everything." Tonoko said.

Ryuu laughed and patted Tonoko's shoulder. " Two weeks after we married, Emi concieved you. It's part of marriage, son. You'll never get use to everything; it all changes down the road."

Tonoko mumbled something under his breath and sighed. "Alright, we don't need the details, dad." Tonoko laughed.

Emi smiled and laughed. "I had actually wanted a boy from the start... however I didn't realize how much he'd turn out like his father." Emi smirked up at Ryuu.

Ryuu laughed and wrapped his arm around Tonoko's shoulder, pulling him into his side. "Yet, here we are, the two of the four men you favour the most." He smirked.

Emi sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes."

Miyu laughed slightly and smiled. "I don't really care if I have a boy or a girl."

"I want a boy." Tonoko said and laughed. "Yeah, it's obvious - I know."

Miyu smiled and shrugged. "Then when we finally decide to have children, I will hope for a boy."

"Well, son, it's up to-" Ryuu began but Tonoko moved his hnd over Ryuu's mouth.

"Okay, dad. Don't go saying anything that changes everything either bad or awkward." He rolled his eyes.

Ryuu shrugged and laughed when Tonoko pulled his hand away.

Emi sighed and smiled, moving over to Ryuu and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Don't worry Tonoko, I punish him lots."

"See, now why can I not pin-point exactly what you mean with that?" Tonoko asked raising a brow.

Emi smirked and shrugged. "Guess it depends on how you feel like taking it."

"Mommy made daddy sleep on the couch the other night..." Katara said with a yawn.

Emi smiled and bent down to pick Katara up. "Someone's sleepy." She stated and chuckled.

Katara nodded and closed her eyes. Emi smiled and started for the stairs. "Say night-night, Katara."

"Night-night Daddy. Night Onii-san. Night Miyu." Katara said sleepily as Emi walked up the stairs.

"Well, we better head back to the house." Tonoko said.

Ryuu nodded and walked the two to the front door. "Come back to visit soon."

Tonoko nodded. "Of course. We'll certainly be here for mom's birthday." He said and smiled.

Miyu smiled gently and hugged Ryuu before her and Tonoko left the house and back onto the village streets. "That was a nice visit." She smiled. "You're sister is still very attatched to you, though."

Tonoko smiled and nodded. "I still remember the day she was born." He sighed. "And she always seemed to grow quiet in my arms." He turned his face to the sky and smiled softly.

"Not anymore." Miyu laughed lightly. "Now she just cries louder."

Tonoko shrugged. "I do miss having her around though."

Miyu smiled and took his hand in hers. "I... I'm alright if we try to have a kid now." She whispered. "It'd give us something to look forward to as a child were to grow within me." She whispered, blushing faintly.

A faint blush surface to Tonoko's cheeks and he reached down to place his hand on Miyu's stomach. "I'd finally be able to understand why dad was always so crazed over mom's stomach." He laughed lightly. "I mean, I knew; it was cool to know a sibling was growing within your mom, and to feel a kick and all, but dad was always way more excited." He sighed and pulled his hand back to his side. "Are you sure?" He asked and glanced over at her.

She smiled and nodded. "I think it would bring us closer to have a child of our own."

Tonoko nodded. "No fears, no stopping? We go right through next time?" He asked quietly, squeezing her hand lightly.

She blushed and nodded. "I'm ready for it this time." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded. "Promise?" He smirked.

She sighed and nodded. "I do mean it this time..." She said, blushing.

"I won't let you go back on your promise." He said and moved his arm around her shoulders, laughing softly.

She nodded. "Y-You may have to just force me at the last minute." She laughed nervously. She knew how she was, when she was nervous she'd back out at the last minute.

Tonoko nodded. "Just don't try to beat me up this time." He murmured.

"I-I didn't _really_ beat you up last time..." She murmured.

"You shoved me pretty hard and I ended up hitting my head." He murmured and scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't remind me..." She murmured, lowering her head.

Tonoko smiled and sighed, leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "It's fine." He whispered and laughed softly. "They're fun memories."

She smiled slightly. "I felt so bad after though..."

Tonoko laughed again. "Not this time though. No going back, and no random last-minute battles." He chuckled. "For a child..." He whispered and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the top of hers.

She smiled gently and sighed. "I... I will probably fight you... b-but I promise not to be bad after..." She murmured.

Tonoko shrugged and smirked. "Guess I'll have to fight a little back." He chuckled.

She blushed. As she went to speak, some random guy stumbled out of the alleyway, arms outstretched towards Miyu. The two of them gasped, and Tonoko quickly reacted, pulling Miyu back and his foot collided with the mans stomach, sending him flying backwards. The bottle in his hand slipped and smashed on the ground, sending alcoholic liquid in every direction. Tonoko narrowed his eyes at the guy and turned to Miyu. A few more men suddenly stepped out and surrounded the two. Miyu gritted her teeth.

"Isn't she a pretty thing?" One chuckled.

"Why not play with her for a bit?" Another smirked.

Tonoko gritted his teeth and reached for Miyu's wrist, pulling her closer to himself. "Touch her, and you will die." He said casually.

The men all laughed. Some pulled out kunai and smirked. "You think you're a match for all of us?" One asked.

From somewhere up high, a kunai was whipped towards Miyu and she was unable to dodge in time as it embedded itself into her shoulder. "Ah!" She hissed.

Tonoko gritted his teeth, gently pulling the kunai from her shoulder and looked at it before throwing it towards one of the advancing men. Just before it could hit him, or before he could dodge, the kunai bursted into a bright yellow ball of sparking metal. The man wasn't able to dodge it and his body stopped instantly, shaking before falling to the ground. He moved around Miyu, grabbing the one drunk mans arm and swinging him around at the other two. They dodged and stumbled slightly to catch their balance again. Tonoko gritted his teeth and stuck his arms out. Anger was starting to boil within him and two large lightning bolts shot straight from the sky and struck the two men.

Miyu winced at her shoulder wound. It was deep and blood was gushing freely. She let out a shaky breath as she reached around to pull Tonoko to her side. "Hold your breath." She whispered and quickly formed hand seals. A purple mist appeared around the drunk men and they each stopped and fell to the ground. Miyu canceled the jutsu and fell to her knees as she held her shoulder, wincing.

Tonoko frowned and reached down to pick her up in his arms. He looked around at the bodies laying on the ground and moved towards the hospital. He pushed his hands over wound in attempt to make it stop bleeding and hurting less. After reaching the hospital, a doctor quickly took her to a room and stitched up her shoulder - the wound was too deep for even medical-jutsu to completely heal. They also made her stay for an hour with an IV of blood dripping into her arm. Miyu glanced up from the IV at her husband and smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your clans ability?" She asked him simply.

Tonoko smiled. "Which one?" He asked and winked.

She laughed. "Your dads side."

Tonoko nodded as he leaned against the bed, resting his forearm on the bed beside her. He traced his finger lightly over her hand and sighed. "I'm glad I can protect you like that." He murmured.

She smiled. "That's one of the reasons your dad liked your mom, right? Because she only possessed Taijutsu, he vowed to protect her?"

Tonoko laughed softly and nodded. "It made him feel macho towards her. Said it made him feel like a real man when he could protect her as much as he did."

Miyu smiled gently. "I hope you and I can be like your parents... Always there for one another, so close." She smiled. "I'm not saying we aren't now, I just mean... You know, more so..." She blushed faintly, feeling stupid about her own words.

Tonoko laughed softly and reached out to caress her cheek before leaning over to kiss her softly. "Miyu, I understand what you mean." He chuckled lightly and leaned his forehead to hers. "I've watched my parents my entire life, and now that I'm in a relationship myself, I want it to be as special as what they have." His voice lowered and he sighed happily. "I really do love you, Miyu."

She smiled gently. "I know. And I love you too."

At that moment, the doctor returned and checked Miyu's shoulder and then checked how much blood was gone from the bag. He unhooked her and said she was free to go before walking out. Miyu and Tonoko left the hospital to return home, once arriving, Miyu laid down on their bed and let out a sigh and wince - her shoulder hurt a lot, but she was happy to be home.

After Tonoko changed into a pair of pajama pants, he crawled in beside Miyu and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up. He sighed and smiled lightly, looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you're alright." He whispered.

She smiled gently. "This is nothing." She shrugged. "But thanks. A-Are you wanting to now?" She asked, blushing as her eyes trailed his body.

Tonoko nodded slightly and moved his eyes to his hand. "I...just don't want to hurt your shoulder anymore." He murmured.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. She smiled. "You won't hurt me." She whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Tonoko nodded, then smirked. "You'd risk hurting it more?" He asked.

She blushed and shook her head. "I won't. It's fine." She moved to hover over him. "I-I want to... Please.."

A light blush fell over Tonoko's cheeks as he stared up at Miyu. Her hair fell at the sides of her face, a light blush spread across her cheeks, amd her hands on his chest. He nodded slightly and moved his hands to her sides, pulling her slowly down to connect his lips. "I'll be gentle." He whispered against her lips.

She closed her eyes ad smiled. "I know you will." She whispered, kissing back a bit harder.

Tonoko's began to deepen as he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat up, pressing his body against her while being careful of the wound. "I almost feel as if I'm taking advantage of you now." He chuckled lightly and moved his mouth to her neck.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm asking this of you." She whispered, clawing his back. "Just be ready to fight me at the end..." She whispered.

Tonoko nodded slightly and moved his hands to the back of her thighs pulling her closer to himself. His mouth moved to her collar bone and he bite it lightly.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Her hands trailed down his back, her head moving back to give him full access to her flesh.

Tonoko took the opportunity and moved her slowly back so that he was on top. He pulled back slightly and breathed deeply, his hands moving to the bottom of her shirt.

"So beautiful." He breathed as his hands travelled up her side, bringing her shirt up with it. He moved his mouth to hers and bit her bottom lip lightly.

She gasped and giggled lightly. "Such a tease." She whispered, her hands moving down his chest and to the rim of his pants.

Tonoko let out a breathy laugh and pressed his lips harder to hers. "Me? A tease." He chuckled. "No."

She nodded. "Just hurry and take me." She whispered.

A laughed slightly and pushed her shirt off before pulling her against himself. "Gladly." He murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Miyu let out a sigh as she laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Tonoko to return home from the store with Katara. She was nine months pregnant and due anyway now. Emi was with Miyu, watching her with Ryuu at her side.

"Feeling okay, Miyu?" Emi asked gently.

Miyu nodded slowly. "Kicking a lot.." She murmured.

Emi nodded and smiled. "Maybe it will be today."

Miyu smiled slightly. "I hope so." she paused for a moment. "Who is looking after-"

"Kasumi." Emi answered and smiled. "We needed a baby sitter and she happened to be in the village and offered without a problem."

Miyu smiled. "Good."

"We're back!" Tonoko shouted when he opened the front door.

Katara ran into the livingroom and crossed the room with a jar of pickles, a big grin spread across her face. Tonoko came in after Katara and went to kneel beside Miyu. He moved his hand to Miyu's rounded stomach and felt a kick. He smiled before moving to place a kiss on her stomach. "It's so close." He murmured.

"And to think that you never wanted children or a girlfriend for that matter." Ryuu said.

Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He murmured and moved to place a quick kiss on Miyu's lips. "He use that too much against me."

Ryuu chuckled and glanced at Emi. "And to think we're going to have grandchildren." He said and looked off in no particular direction. "I feel as if I should be almost seventy." He said. Then: "Where did out lives go?"

Emi smiled. "They were spent having children and dealing with my moods." She another then let out a soft sigh. "Age is even starting to effect me.." She murmured. Eni had always been skinny and looked like she was still eighteen, but as she got older, age was finally starting to catch up with her - she wouldn't be able to handle another child.

Miyu smiled gently. "I think you two look great still." She said as she took a pickle from the jar and took a bite.

Ryuu chuckled and flexed his biceps. "Why thank you." He said and smirked. "It's toughen me up more than I could ever explain - Emi's mood sings, I mean." He chuckled jokingly.

Emi turned to give Ryuu a blank stare. "I don't have to be pregnant in order to "toughen" you up..."

Miyu giggled and popped another pickle in her mouth.

"Baby have a name yet?" Katara asked as she set her hand on Miyu's stomach.

"If it's a girl, we'll name her Ayako. If it's a boy, we were planning on Tomi." He looked at Katara and smiled. He reached for her wrist and pulled her into his chest. "You're going to be an auntie, Katara." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Katara grinned. "Yay! I get to help with baby?"

Miyu smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Katara grinned and jumped up and down while everyone laughed at her cuteness. Miyu suddenly gasped and sat up, her eyes wide.

Emi another. "Oh Tonoko~" She laughed.

Tonoko's face brightened; he knew exactly what was happening after witnessing it four seperate times with his mother.

Ryuu chuckled. "It's go time." He murmured.

Tonoko moved his arms under Miyu and picked her up, placing a kiss on her lips as he moved towards the door. Ryuu opened the door and Tonoko hurried out with Miyu. "Don't worry, Miyu." He whispered as he noticed her expression. "I'll be there every step of the way." He said as he headed for the hospital.

Emi had picked up Katara in her arms as her and Ryuu followed after. She took Ryuu's hand and grinned. "I can't believe how well Tonoko has come along. I'm so proud of our son."

Ryuu nodded and smiled. "It's going to be amusing watching him with a child." He chuckled lightly and leaned over to kiss Katara on the top of the head. "You can't grow up, Katara." He said and laughed lightly.

Katara gasped and frowned. "Why not, Daddy? I wanna be grown up too, like Onii-san!"

Ryuu shook his head. "Not allowed."

Katara frowned more and looked up to Emi. "Mommy!"

Emi shurgged. "I agree with your father."

"No!" She shook her head. "I want to grow up too!"

Ryuu and Emi glanced at each other before laughing softly. Ryuu stroked Katara's hair and kissed her forehead. "Give it a few years, maybe it'll change." He murmured.

Tonoko had arrived quickly at the hospital and the staff took her immediately to a room. Miyu had started to have contractions and Tonoko had no idea what to do. He usually sat out in the waiting room while his mother screamed in pain, he never actually saw anything and had no idea how his father had done anything. He only held her hand, which resulted in Miyu squeezing his hand until it turned purple, her nails digging in deeply to his flesh. He just ignored the pain and held her head, while caressing her cheek.

Miyu panted and groaned in pain. She knew labour hurt, but she never realized how much. She weakly looked up to Tonoko. "Y-You have no I-idea what to do, d-do you?" She whispered before wincing again. She wished the baby would just cone out already.

Tonoko frowned. "It's the first for both of us." He laughed softly and moved his hand to her stomach. He couldn't feel any movement so he pulled his hand back. The doctor noticed Tonoko's worried look and explained that sometimes the child doesn't move, but it doesn't necessarily say anything about the child.

Miyu closed her eyes, the pain was getting worse and the odd scream left her throat. "P-Please tell me I can push now!" She shouted at the doctor.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until five hours later when the doctors said she could begin pushing. By now Miyu was screaming, tears falling from the corner of her eyes. Tonoko still had no idea about what to do; his parents had arrived and gave him a few minor hints, but nothing too helpful. They had said that he will learn it on his own. Tonoko bit his lip and peaked over her leg to see if the baby was coming out. All he saw was the top of the babies head and he closed his eyes tightly before turning back to Miyu. It was than that he was thankful he was male. And it was then that he finally understood why Ryuu had said he couldn't understand how Emi had agreed to pregnancy continuously four times.

Miyu pushed as hard as she could, the doctor catching the baby. She panted and cried silently, glad it was over, however she turned out to be wrong. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse and turned back to Miyu, telling her she wasnt finished. Miyu's eyes widened when a wave of pain hit her and she screamed loudly.

Tonoko shook his head, confused. "More?" He asked and peered over her leg again.

The doctor smirked and laughed slightly.

Another babies head was starting to joke out. He shivered slightly and turned away again. "I don't understand how women can do this." He mumbled under his brother

Miyu shook her head and cried. "N-No! I can't d-do more!" She sobbed.

Tonoko frowned and brought her hand to his face, kissing the top of it. His other hand went to brush her sweaty hair from her forehead. All he could think to do was simply comfort her; it was't like he could take her place. Finally, the baby came out and handed it towards a nurse nearby. The doctor returned to Miyu and waited.

"What now?" He asked.

The doctor laughed softly. "Aparentally you're having triplets so far." He said.

Tonoko's eyes widened. They had called for one, and now they're ending up with three? Who knows, maybe more were on their way. He continued to stare at the doctor, slightly in shock and slightly in wonder.

Miyu shook her head violently. "No! No, no, no! T-Tonoko! I-I can't!" she screamed.

Tonoko's eyes slowly drifted to Miyu and he leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. "You can do it, Miyu." He whispered. "You're strong."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her chest heaving. She suddenly gasped and snapped her eyes shut, screaming again as she was forced to push again. She felt so tired and the pain was excruciating. It felt ad bad as the time she was stabbed in the chest on a mission, but times ten. She disnt expect three. Emi had had two and she looked horrible after - Miyu could only imagine how disgusting she looked.

Finally, the baby came out and the nurses cleaned the three babies. The doctor smiled and pulled his gloves off, indicating everything was done.

"Well done, Mrs. Inabikari." The man said and laughed slightly. "For your first time."

"Th-This is the last time.." Miyu murmured. Her eyes were now closed as she laid motionlessly on the bed, sweaty, still panting.

Out in the waiting room, Emi had fallen asleep on Ryuu's shoulder, Katara curled up in her arms. Miyu's parents, Umi and Taruko were also in the room, waiting patiently for their daughter.

After Miyu had settled down and the babies were cleaned and wrapped in blankets, Tonoko moved to the waiting room to lead them back to the hospital room Miyu was in. Once in the room, he moved over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, placing his head lightly over Miyu's.

"Triplets, huh?" Ryuu chuckled lightly and moved his arm arund Emi's waist. "We weren't expecting that."

Emi smiled gently. "You're gonna be tired for the next while."

"Oh my dear!" Umi gasped and clapped her hands together. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You had better look after her the next little while." Taruko chuckled and smirked at Tonoko.

Tonoko laughed and nodded. "Of course." He said and turned to smile at Miyu. "After watching what she just went through..." His voice trailed off as he pictured her in pain again.

Miyu shook her head slightly. "I-I'm n-never having a-another child.."

Emi chuckled. "Once you start raising them, you may want more."

Tonoko laughed softly and leaned forwards to kiss her cheek before he moved his mouth near her ear. "Will I have to pin you down again?" He asked in a whisper so their parents couldn't hear.

She let out a weak laugh and shook her head. "Th-Three isn't enough for you guys?"

Emi shook her head. "Of course not."

"You know me." Umi giggled.

Tonoko smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder as his hand went to hers and he entwined his fingers with hers. "I will understand if you don't want to." He whispered and sighed with contentment. "I don't think I can really compare anything to the pain that you must have gone through." He chuckled softly.

Emi laughed. "I guess you got me beat. Three..." She shook her head.

"What are their names?" Umi asked with joy.

Miyu opened her eyes slightly to look at Tonoko. "I-I didn't even h-hear the genders..." She murmured tiredly.

Tonoko smiled and nuzzled his head against hers, moving her hand up to kiss it as he looked at their marriage ring. "Two girls and a boy." He whispered than turned his attention to Umi. "We already decided on two names; Ayako and Tomi." He said. "We just need to think of another girls name."

He stood up and moved over to three seperate bassinets side-by-side. "You can come see them." He said and looked down at the three beautiful babies. "The boy is here no the right."

Miyu laughed. "Can't tell ten apart?"

Umi and Emi both moved to the bassenets, peering over. The one baby had hair like Tonoko, the other had Miyu's hair colour and red markings, and the last had Tonokos hair and red markings. Their eyes were all closed so it was still unknown as to the colours.

"They're adorable." Emi smiled.

Tonoko smirked and leaned slightly on one of the bassinets. "I know right? We've done well." He glanced over at Miyu and winked.

Emi ruffled Tonokos hair. "I'm so proud of you, son." She faced Miyu. "You too of course, dear."

Miyu smiled and nodded. Her father was at her side, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

Tonoko reached out to take Katara from Emi's arms. "You can hold one if you like." He said as he positioned Katara comfortably against his chest so she could continue to rest. She stirred slightly and moved her hands between their bodies and buried her face into his arm, murmuring something quietly.

Tonoko smiled and glanced down at the triplets. "I finally understand how you've been feeling with mom, dad." Tonoko said and turned to look at Ryuu.

Ryuu smiled. "It's different than just being a brother, huh?" Ryuu asked.

Tonoko nodded. "Definitely different." He whispered and kissed the side of Katara's head.

Emi smiled. "Well, unlike us who only had you the first time, you'll have your hands pretty full with three children. But any of us will help out.

"Miyu has fallen asleep.." Taruko murmured as he moved to stand beside the others, looking down at the triplets.

"Poor girl. I could barely handle her alone..." Umi murmured.

Tonoko shook his head and laughed lightly. "Now I understand why dad said he can't understand how a woman can go through with labour, and than want more." He said and glanced over at Miyu. "I'll understand if she doesn't want to go through that again." He murmured and smiled softly. "I mean, three the first time around - we're already more than halfway to where you two are at." He laughed and looked his parents.

Emi chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Tonoko. Once her pain is gone, and the triplets start to grow up, she may want more. Now you should know that the pain is worth it in the end."

Tonoko nodded and looked down at the triplets. He laughed and looked up towards Ryuu. "I guess that's another thing we share in common among the million other things I've taken after you. It was you and I at first who wanted more children." He chuckled and turned his eyes back to the babies. "I wouldn't mind more later." He whispered and smiled softly.

"Don't say that now." Taruko chuckled. "I think Miyu would strangle you."

Umi giggled and nodded.

Emi hook her head and smiled. "Give it time before asking her. Let her relax from these three, start off your family." She smiled. "When things feel natural? Then question her on it." She smirked. "You're lucky she isn't as moody as I am when pregnant."

"She takes after me. I just generally stayed still and had hundreds of cravings." Umi chuckled and smiled at her daughter who was resting peacefully.

Tonoko laughed softly and nodded. "After coming home from a mission, the minute I walked in the door, she pointed me towards the store and pushed me back out. She wanted a peanut-butter and onion sandwhich but we were out of peanut-butter." He laughed again at the memory. "She didn't even give me a kiss as a welcome back - it was a kick me back out to buy food. And I was gone for a week."

Emi chuckled. "I did something like that to Ryuu. Remember? After a long mission I pretended you weren't even home?" Emi smirked.

Ryuu rolled his eyes than smirked. "Yeah, I remember that entire night." He chuckled than sighed. "I never took your moodiness seriously. It just became a game." He looked at Tonoko and they both laughed before bumping fists.

"Memories." Tonoko laughed.

Emi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to head home to make sure Kasumi is okay." she laughed and gently took Katara from Tonoko. "Come on Ryuu."

"We will head out too. We will visit after Miyu is feeling more awake." Taruko said with a gentle smile.

"Look after my daughter and grandkids!" Umi chuckled as she left the room with Taruko.

Tonoko watched as the parents left the room and took a quick glance at the babies before he moved over to stand beside Miyu's bed. Her breathing was shallow, he head tilted slightly towards him. Although everything she just went through, Tonoko found Miyu to be just a beautiful. He smiled softly and moved to sit down beside Miyu before slowly, trying not to wake her, laid down on the bed beside Miyu. He rested his head against hers and drapped his arm over her gently.

"I love you, Miyu." He whispered and closed his eyes.

-Time skip-

Miyu yawned as she held onto one of the children. It had been three days since their birth and Miyu was still tired and weak. She was thankful that Tonoko was willingly helping her. She still had to make food, but it was simple things so she didn't have to stand long. She glanced up from her one daughter to Tonoko and smiled softly.

"I love you." She whispered gently.

Tonoko smiled and looked up from playing with Tomi. He was always the most lively and always wanted the attention of someone, which made him very upset when someone walked away without bringing him. He smiled softly at Miyu with loving eyes.

"I love you too." He said and turned his eyes down to Tomi.

The baby was starting to wind down slightly, before he started crying. Tonoko brought him to his chest and stood up. "I think he's hungry." He laughed softly and moved over to Miyu. Carefully, they switched babies.

Miyu let out another tired sigh as she guided Tomi to her breat, the baby latching on and drinking quickly. Miyu blushed faintly - she sti wasnt used to the whole breat-feeding thing. She tried to avoid Tonokos gaze when she did it, or else she would blush more.

Tonoko turned his eyes to the baby in his arms and smiled. Unlike Tomi who was the most active of the three, Ayako was the most chilled. She hardly fussed or made a noise. The third child that ended up naming Murasaki, and she was the mediator between the two. After a few seconds, Tonoko lifted his eyes to Miyu's face and smiled gently.

"It's only been three days..." he murmured. "It seems to be going by quite quickly." He laughedsoftly and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "To think that we are actually parents." He whispered.

Miyu blushed brightly and nodded. "Im happy, are you?" She murmured, looking down at Tomi.

Tonoko nodded and kissed her once again. "Very." He whispered.


End file.
